Too Far Gone
by BubbleInk
Summary: The battle against Geae is over. All is peaceful.Except for Perseus Jackson, who is plagued with nightmares, flashbacks and other horrors. Percy's mind is on the breaking point. The gods attempt to save him and send him to the only people they think can help. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark had seen a lot of weird things in his life. He'd seen aliens fall from a wormhole in the sky, he'd seen a thing called the Tseract _make _that wormhole and he had seen a two gods disappear in a freaking rainbow for crying out loud! So it was kind of sad sad that at this point he could still be freaked out by learning of even more gods. And it all started on a Monday. As if Mondays weren't bad enough. He had happened to be hanging out with Bruce, AKA the incredible Hulk, in S.H.E.I.L.D.S science lab. He didn't know what they were doing, he was just mixing chemicals and flirting with the female scientists that often came in and out. It was then that Director Nick Furies voice came over the invisible floating intercom that Tony had designed to fallow the recipient until the message was delivered. "Banner! Stark! Report to conference room A in 15 minuets! **NOW**!"

Tony sighed. "I hate conferences." He sighed while Bruce rolled his eyes and dried his hands off with a towel." Just grab some alcohol Tony." He told him as he headed out the door. Bruce knew that Tony would at least be quiet for at least half the time as long as he had a drink. Tony grinned and ran down the hall opposite where Bruce was going. Bruce would get there early as always. And Tony, well, Fury would be lucky if Tony showed up at all. And he'd be even luckier if he got showed up sober.

After all the Avengers (minus Tony) had taken a seat Nick walked in and cast a critical eye around the room. His eye rested on Natasha, AKA, The Black Widow. Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye. Thor, god of Thunder and future king of Asgard. Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America. And lastly Bruce Banner, AKA The Incredible Hulk. He walked over to his seat and quietly shuffled some papers as he waited for the group to quiet down so he could speak. Eventually the talk lessened but by that time everyone had had a good look around the room and noticed the differences. "Whats with the extra chairs?" Clint asked."And, you know, the fact that you removed the windows."

Now, while many people might not see the big deal about these things the Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D are top secret organizations so indiscretion is preferred. And that usually means no windows allowed so as to keep people from looking into the rooms and seeing what they shouldn't. And with the chairs, well, if you have a certain amount of people in a meeting, you don't bring in extras.

Nick only shook his head and did not answer Clint's questions though he knew that all the Avengers were wondering the same thing. " I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here for this meeting and I have one question to ask you. What do you know of the Greek gods?" The room was quiet as everyone looked at Fury with varying expressions. Surprisingly no one spoke but instead looked to Thor. As if suspecting that, Thor looked at everyone in the eye before speaking. "The Greek gods and the gods of Asgard do not get along well. We are not friends, but neither are we enemies. They live among mortals on earth and spend much time fraternizing with them and producing half human half god children. But hat happens to those kids even I do not know."

"That's not right." Natasha said with a look of apparent disgust on her face. Thor shrugged his large muscular shoulders."You cannot judge a god." He said calmly."Besides, more than once a 'Half-Blood' as they are commonly referred too, has saved the world." Steve looked at Fury." As interesting as this is, whats the point?" He asked. Fury looked around at the group of heroes." In a few minuets, we will be joined by three gods and there children. They wish to speak with us about the state of one of there campers."

"Campers?" Bruce asked. "Ah yes," Fury commented as he glanced down at his papers. "These Greek gods often times send they're children to a place they call Camp Half-Blood where they're children are trained to survive. Here," He handed them a piece of paper. "Read over this. It'll be better than me just telling you this." All six took a few minuets to read over the paper and soon all eye's were wide. "Whoa." Clint breathed. "This is wicked!" He grinned maniacally." I could try some of this!"

"I would not recommend it." A deep voice said. The double doors to the room blew open and without any invitation in marched three adults with three children filing in after them with shuffle in there steps but with heads held high in pride. The group of six took there seats across from the Avengers a little uneasily as both parties eyed the other in suspicion.

Fury cleared his throat to bring the attention back to him so he could speak. He folded his hands together and leaned forward. "Why don't we introduce ourselves?" He said. "I am-"

"We know who you are." Said one of the men with a wave of his hand."There is little we gods do not know of you 'Avengers'." Fury scowled at being interrupted and leaned back in his seat. "Then why not tell us who you are?" He asked. The man who had originally spoke nodded. He stood. He had stormy gray hair and a beard with a stern look upon his face. He wore a fancy dark gray suit with a bright gold tie. " I am Zeus." He said with a loud and authoritative voice. "Son of Kronos and king of the gods of Olympus. Ruler of they sky and god of thunder." He glanced at Thor as he sat and scowled. Thor meanwhile returned the same look.

The next to stand was a man with a calmer aurora. He had black hair and a salt-and-pepper beard and smile lines around his eyes though they were dull with a great sadness. He wore khaki shorts and a blue and green Hawaiian shirt. " I am Posidean." He said. "Brother of Zues, Son of Kronos. God of the sea." He returned to his seat.

The woman who spoke up next did not move from her chair. " I am Athena." The black haired lady spoke. Her stormy gray eyes darted around the room, calculating and judging all she saw. "Daughter of Zues and goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." She wore a simple blouse and black skirt.

As all gods swiveled their heads to stare at there children and young girl with a silvery aurora stood. She had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes that dared anyone to so much as look at her wrong. A circlet of silver was placed around her head. "Thalia. Daughter of Zues and head huntress under the leadership of Artemis." Despite her brave attempt at speech the girls voice broke at the end and the Avengers gave each other uncertain looks as if to say 'what was that'?

Up next was a daughter of Athena named Annabeth who had blond hair with the stormy eyes of her mother. She was dressed simply with an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood' and a pair of shorts and sneakers with a dagger strapped to her arm. She barely spoke or moved and her gaze often drifted off as if she was looking into the distance and seeing something that no one else would ever see.

Lastly a girl sporting long, _long_ black hair and one green and one blue eye spoke with a voice soft and hard to hear. She looked awful, as if someone had put her into a fight with a dozen boxers at the same time and then forced her to come to the meeting. She was dressed similar to Annabeth except she had only a silver ring studded with sea green jewels on her left hand. On the right side of her face, bruises mottled her cheekbone and dried blood was caked around the corner of her lip. A scar stretched across her face starting at her left eyebrow and then ending above her lip and starting again at the base of her lip, before ending at her right chin.

"My name is June, daughter of Posidean." She cast a quick glance around the room before sitting down. An awkward silence embraced the room until Fury cleared his throat and spoke up again.

"Now, while I agreed to this meeting," He began, "You would not let me know the reason behind this. Care to enlighten us?" He asked.

"It is about my son." Spoke up Posidean.

"He is the hero of Olympus." Athena spoke next in perfect unison.

"And it is only because he is greatly wounded that we call to you for help." Said Annabeth.

"Our oracle has seen that only you Avengers can help him." Thalia continued with a sigh.

"You don't really have a choice in this anyway." June spoke up as she stood.

"You can pick him up Wednesday." Zeus told him and he handed him a slip of paper which held the address. Stunned by the strangeness of the situation Fury deftly took it. "Don't be late." The six said and a flash of light lit the room and caused all of them to look away and blink the brightness away that had blinded them. And when they turned back to look all they saw were six empty chairs pushed in.

Tony then decided he was finally going to show up and he waltzed in with a grin on his face. "Ready to start!" He said. He looked around and finally seemed to realize the strange expressions all had on. His grin faded. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

** Hey! Comment your thoughts and please review! Id really appreciate it! :)**

**~Cio!  
Bubbles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Three reviews after only the first day and a half, and the first chapter!? Whoo! Haha, now to answer the reviews.**

**GreenHorn22: Thanks! I try to make my chapters interesting but I like to sometimes go back and change/delete things, so keep reading! :D**

**HpPjGg: It is, I promise!**

**Guest: I know! I know! I hate Mary-Sues too! But I felt it would be a good idea to try and give some background on a not very important character who's just there for support basically. Also, her heritage can help give some help for people to understand some of the things she does or is a part of.**

**Anyway! Enough rambling! On to the story!**

* * *

Percy looked around the cabin slowly. The bunks were made, the floor swept and walls and windows washed. Everything was clean and organized and everything he needed was in a bag at his feet. There was nothing he needed to do. Nothing he could do to stall. He sighed. He would miss this place, yet leaving was also a relief. So may memories had been made in the past month and, well, some of those memories were too painful. He shook his head and closed his sea green eyes for a minuet. "Come on Perceus." He turned at the sound of his voice and looked at the two figures in the doorway. One was June, a sibling of his who was only three years younger than him. (He was eighteen) And holding her hand was his little brother Tyler who was sucking on his thumb. It was a habit he had never grown out of even though he was nine.

June tossed her head and indicated the outside. "Come on. Everyone's waiting." Percy hesitated and shuffled his feet before picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He had a moment of panic. What if I never come back!? He thought wildly. His heart hammered. What if Geae awakens again? Or-or Kronos gathers back together or Tarterus starts moving...!

He was awoken from his doom filled thoughts when June slugged him on the shoulder. He blinked and looked at her. "Ow." He whined and she rolled her eyes. "Shut up and get moving." He didn't say anything but led the way from the cabin. The way to Thalia's Pine Tree seemed longer. His feet dragged in the dew covered grass. But he kept looking around. He memorized every detail, like how the dining pavilion looked like white, murky glass in the dawn light. Or how the canoe lake was still with the occasional ripple as something stirred below. Percy and his two siblings were the only ones that could be seen around and Percy nearly had a panic attack wondering why everyone had suddenly disappeared until he rounded a tree and saw the amount of campers swarming Half-Blood hill like ants.

"Go find Annabeth." Percy heard June whisper and he turned his head to see her speaking to Tyler who nodded and ran off. Percy made to fallow him but June placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He looked at her quizzically as she dropped an orange container into his hand. The confused look disappeared as he stared at it. While June removed her hand from his shoulder and they both began walking he unscrewed the cap, took out a single blue pill-looking object and then swallowed it. He put the cap back on and shoved it in his pocket while his cheeks became tinged pink.

Some kids had been looking at him funny as he approached the throng but they quickly dismissed it and Percy could feel his cheeks turn cool as the blush faded. June had raced ahead and he looked vainly for a place to squeeze through but he didn't need to apparently. The crowd parted into two sections up and over the hill. I still haven't gotten used to this fame thing. He thought mournfully. He didn't like the attention. The hair on the back of his neck prickled uncomfortably at all the stared and he had to keep reminding himself that they were not his enemies. He was among friends. They would not hurt him. And he could defend himself. Riptide was in his pocket. There was no need to worry. But he was still stretched thin with barely restrained panic as he finally crested the hill.

Pelious the dragon was still curled around Thalia's Pine Tree with smoke billowing out in rings as he slept. His golden scales shimmered in the early dawn light but even his beauty was nothing compared to that of the Golden Fleece. It shone like a miniature sun as it hung from the trunk of the tree. It had once saved the life of the Tree and had then enforced the magical borders around the camp. He reached out and gently touched the fleece ever so slightly at the corner. To even the closest person they would think that he was touching the tree but a small part of his finger brushed against the fleece and for a moment it's healing properties washed calm over him like a gentle wave. But he could not linger long and he reluctantly shifted his body back into motion. Down the hill. One step after the other in a monotone motion. As he walked he looked at saw by the road a long black limo. He inwardly moaned in despair. Some of his godly experiences had happened in limos. Of course, that one had been white and no where's near camp Half-Blood.

Finally he reached the last campers that stood at the bottom. He looked at the familiar faces. Clarrise, her arms crossed over her chest glared at him. They would never be true friends but at least they had gotten past the 'Imma kill you!' stage. Next was Jason. His blond hair was close cropped like it had been at camp Jupiter but he had gotten a groove cut into the side of his hair like it had once been when Jason had gotten a bullet whizzing by. Percy hadn't been there but the thought of the look of Jason's face had been enough to make him smile. But not now. They shared a look for a moment. They were alike in many ways and Percy knew that the broken eyes that kept Jason from ever looking completely happy was there on him as well.

Next was Frank and Hazel who clung to each other sadly. Hazel managed a brave smile but it was watery as if she would break down and cry any second. Why do I feel like I'm at a funeral? Percy thought as he fought back a scowl. Frank dipped his head to Percy. "See ya Perc." He said gruffly. "See ya later Big guy." Percy said in reply and in return for that little comment he got a big lump in his throat. He had used to call Tyson that. He turned away quickly and received a quick hug from none other than Leo. "Oh Percy!' Leo wailed. "Oh I'll miss you! Oh cruel fates, why must the good leave young?" Percy let out a bark of laughter at his friends joke. Leo released him and gave him an impish grin. "Have fun!" He said. "And don't forget to get me an autograph from Tony Stark!" Percy rolled his eyes but promised he would try.

June was there but she shook her head. She wasn't gonna hug him. "Don't forget." She said and he knew what she meant though it irked him that she thought he would forget something like that. People thought he was still scatter brained. It was true but still. He had saved the world a few dozen times, maybe he deserved a break.

And lastly it was Annabeth. She looked amazing as ever in his opinion. His heart melted as she looked at him with her lower lip trembling as she fought back tears. After escaping Tarterus they hadn't been separated from each other much that time. And when Geae had-

NO! He thought. He would not think of then. It was gone, in the past, and he didn't need to think of that anymore. Instead he wrapped his arms around Annabeth." I'll be back." He promised with a whisper. "You'd better IM me every change you get." Annabeth replied tightly. "And don't forget to practice with Riptide. And visit. Don't forget to visit Seaweed brain." Percy nodded and pulled back. "I promise Wisegirl."

Percy hesitated for a moment on whether to kiss her or not and settled for a peck on the cheek. He turned and gave Half-Blood hill a last look before turning and glaring at the limo. He was about to open the door when- "Percy!'

Percy turned just as Annabeth crashed into him. She held his face in her hands and kissed him. Her cheeks were wet from tears and he held her hands. He wished he could have stayed that way with her forever but whoever was in the limo would be waiting. He drew back and wiped a tear from her face. "I love you." He whispered. She nodded and turned to run back up the hill where Hazel embraced her in a comforting hug.

Percy swallowed and it felt like he was trying to get a rock down his throat from how hard it was to fight back tears. This was his people were his family and he was the leader of the family. They needed him and he couldn't leave them when he needed him.

Of course, He thought bitterly. That's what you said to the gods and they wouldn't let you talk them out of it then. He decided he was done with the hesitation and flung open the limo door. He slid in and slammed it shut with as much force as possible. He clenched his teeth as he looked around and his eyes widened.

Seated luxuriously all around the limo were the Avengers. They were wearing normal clothes like any other person but he had seen enough pictures of them to be able to see who was who. They eyed him warily as he took a seat near the door and placed his bag between his feet. Percy was uncomfortable with all the staring and he averted his eyes. He was on edge as the engine started and they started smoothly heading back towards New York. He slipped Riptide out of his pocket and twiddled it between his hands. As the ride lengthened the Avengers began speaking among themselves. Some of the conversations he picked up was 'Should we talk to him?' and the answer 'No, look at him.'. He tuned them out and shifted his position into a more flight ready stance but still did not talk. He looked out the tinted windows and wondered.

Surely they had read his file. and they must know why he was so on edge. The must know why he was quiet and why he looked pained. Why he was stiff and constantly moving to focus in on the slightest sound. Surely they knew why he-

Percy froze. His head throbbed in sudden pain as hard as he tried to empty his mind images, memories, began pushing themselves to the forefront of his mind. Ignoring the eyes that zoomed in on him at his sudden movement he dove into his pocket and took out the orange capsule. With trembling hands that fumbled at the cap he unscrewed the lid. Black spots danced before his eyes as he attempted to swallow the pill. Finally he got it down and the affects were almost immediate. He relaxed and forced back a sigh of relief. He looked out the corner of his eye at the six superheroes looking at him. One -Bruce Banner-he recalled, was gripping the edge of the seat with white knuckles.

Percy sighed and they all jumped. The tension grew as he rested his head back and closed his eyes. It wasn't even noon yet but they felt heavy with could be certain of one thing right now. His stay with the Avengers was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

**Questions, comments or concerns? I'm always willing to change things or add stuff in. Just let me know what you thought! And you know what that means! ;) R&R**

**Please Do!**  
**~Bubbles**


	3. Chapter 3

**I...I can't believe it... MORE REVIEWS! WOOO!** **Seriously though thank ya'll so much for taking the time to point out my mistakes. Your criticism is whats going to make me a better writer. *sniff* Anyways! Onto answering the reviews.**

**Hi: ... ;-; wow... 9/10!? Thank you! I will keep your words in mind. And the pills...uh, yeah. Everyone seems to want to know about them XD**

**Guest: Your gonna have to wait a few chapters for that haha. Yeah, I know. In the famous words of Carl, the Llama with a hat 'I suck'**

**LazeBlaZe7: Aw..! Thank you!**

**Pandy0615: Ooops... lets all play pretend? P.S your not a stickler**

**GreenHorn22: Yay! Another review from you! Ah-hem, and about the pills...well uh, your gonna have to wait and find out XD**

**Anyways I have to get onto the story. By the way, I'm very proud of myself. A new chapter up everyday? At this rate I'll be done before the end of the month. *pats self on back* Well done Bubbles.**

* * *

The black limo pulled up in front of Stark towers where the Avengers resided and before the vehicle had officially pulled to a stop Percy (being closest) flung open the door and leaped out with his bag as he inhaled gulps of fresh clean air. Part of the reason was because he had strangely become claustrophobic, and the other reason...

A loud sound, like thunder, vibrated behind him and Percy put his arm over his mouth as his eyes stung and began to water from a noxious smell drifting from the car. The other Avengers crowded out with several fits of coughing and there hands waving in front of them. Cooping seven people in a car -no matter how short a trip- with someone who had just eaten several burritos had been a bad idea. Bruce stuck his head out the door with a sheepish grin. "Ah, sorry guys... the other guy was hungry."

"My gods..." Percy cried as he took a breath through his nose on accident. "Why didn't you warn us?"

Bruce shrugged and slid out of the car. Tony walked up front and talked to the chauffeur and gave directions on what do with the now smelly limo. Percy eyed him warily. He didn't care that he was Tony Stark. He could just have easily been possessed by an eidolon. It was sad that that was even a slight possibility in his life. "Whats that?"

Percy jumped in panic and whirled around to come face to face with Clint Barton. Percy scowled. He wasn't pleased that he had managed to sneak up on him. Just because he was a master assassin didn't mean he should be invisible from Percy's radar. "Its Riptide." He said and held up the golden pen to show Clint better. "Its...my sword."

Clint looked at the pen dubiously then glanced at Percy. After his little stunt with the pills Percy was sure they thought poorly of him now and telling Clint that his pen was a sword probably wasn't helping. _Who cares?_ He thought with a snarl. _ They wouldn't understand even if I told them what they were for. _So in one fluid movement Percy uncapped Riptide and brought it up in front of him.

His feet moved into the correct stance and in that one second of getting in an 'engaurd' stance Clint yelped as the sword appeared at leaped back in fright. He barreled into the red headed woman named Natasha and she whirled and grabbed his arms to save him from hitting the ground. She looked down at Clint before dropping him. Clint let out a small yelp but quickly got to his feet and brushed off the seat of his pants. "Cool." He said as he pointed towards the glowing celestial bronze sword. "How'd you manage to compact all that into a pen shape? Wouldn't the metal have to be mold-able and then it would be of any use."

Percy frowned and picked up the cap of the pen from where it had fallen. He inspected it as if looking for dust but he was really trying to better figure out how to answer the archers question. "I don't know." He said finally. "My sword doesn't fallow the rules of science or whatever weapons specialist mumbo jumbo you just said. Its a magic thing. An ancient Greek thing."

Clint nodded and eyed the sword warily. Even after Percy put the cap back on and it slid back into a pen shape he kept his eye on the pen.

_ Good. _Percy thought. _Let him be afraid._

"Do all your weapons have the ability to transform into everyday things?" Tony asked. He had a wild look in his eyes that reminded Percy of Leo. _ I figure they would get along well._ He mused.

As Percy opened his mouth to reply Steve broke in. "Tony," He chastised." Are we going to stay outside and question Perseus all day, or are we going to go inside and let him unpack?" Tony rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I'd rather do that but okay'.

As if that had been some signal all the Avengers turned to head inside with Tony in the lead jabbering on with Bruce about the effects of nuclear bathing suits. Steve, being the gentleman he was, stooped down and picked up Percy's duffel bag. Percy stiffened and was about to snatch it back. He scolded himself silently.

_Dont be like this Perce. Calm down._ He sighed inwardly and fallowed Steve inside the large building with the air of a person who wouldn't take nothing from nobody.

The building was very spacious. Especially for the first floor were several offices for all the workers that managed the affairs of Stark Industries hung about. The would handle the many problems of Tony, at least from what Percy could pick up on the way to the elevator. Problems like the press and other things. For example, Tony's hair appointments.

All seven persons crammed together in a single elevator. Percy got the feeling they usually fought over who got to press the button but today they were chivalrous enough to let him press the button to the top floor despite Percy's refusal.

As they rode up in silence with the elevator music playing Percy couldn't help but wonder, _ Do all elevators play such awful music?_ Once again closest to the sliding doors Percy was blessed to be the first to see his home for the next few months and he couldn't help but let out a gasp of awe.

One entire wall was made of sliding glass panels that led onto a wide balcony overlooking the statue of Liberty. A pool rippled in the wind in the corner of it. Inside the carpeted floors were soft even underneath sneaker'ed feet. Off to the left the floor dropped two steps to lead to a movie area. At least Percy assumed it was a movie area based off of the wide _wide_ screen t.v and the plush couch that had both spanning the length of the room.

Farther down Percy caught the glimpse of hanging lights and stainless steel appliances so he figured that was the kitchen. To his right there was a hallway that led to the rooms.

Percy hadn't realized he was holding everyone up with his gawking and blushed when someone politely cleared there throat to get his attention. He scrambled out of the elevator and the Avengers fallowed suit. Most of them dispersed to other activities but Tony, Steve, and Bruce stayed behind to help Percy out.

"Down the hall fifth door on the left." Tony said as Percy and the rest fallowed after him. Percy studied the doors he passed. Each door had a letter on it and each letter was designed differently. A 'B' on a door was colored in green with the bottom part colored purple. A 'T' was colored red and gold and so on and so forth until the group reached Percy's room. There it was. A letter 'P' colored sea green. Tony angled his head.

"Go on in. Dinners in an hour." He informed him. The three adults made no move to fallow Percy into his room and he was glad. He wanted some time to be alone with his thoughts. He looked around the room and snorted. _Not bad._

He threw his bag on the large bed and sat on the edge. Aquarium built into the wall. Computer in the corner he'd never use. Empty bookshelf he would also never use. A simple dark mahogany dresser that somehow managed to fit the blue and whites and greens of the in all it wasn't a bad room.

Percy placed his bag in his lap and began unloading it's contents. He first sorted through the jumbled mess of clothes to find the pictures he had so carefully stored so the frames and glass wouldn't break. All eight were there. Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel. His throat tightened as his eyes grew bleary with tears. Piper and Nico. He looked away and buried his face into his pillow.

Percy allowed himself a few moments to wet his pillow with tears before sitting back up and wiping his eyes. He checked his watch and groaned. Great, he'd been crying for thirty minuets. He quickly got to his feet and shuffled around the room almost like a zombie as he putt things were they belonged. He opened a door and peered into a large spacious bathroom but barely took anytime to look around. Just put his toothbrush and other toiletries where they belonged and shut the door behind him.

With 10 minuets to go Percy spent the last of it looking up at the ceiling from the vantage point of the floor with one arm over his abdomen and the other under his head. He shut his eyes and dozed off into a blissful sleep until the banging of the door to his room jarred him awake. He scrambled to unsteady feet and took out Riptide before remembering where he was with a groan.

"Friend Perseus!' Came the voice. "The others request your appearance in the room for living!"

Percy shook his head as his temple throbbed. "Y-yeah, be there in a minuet!" Percy called as he placed Riptide back in his pocket and fumbled out the pills bottle again.

"Alright friend Percy!" And the person (he assumed it was Thor) marched down the hallway.

Percy swallowed the blue oblong object and creaked open the door as his headache faded to a tolerably faint thud. He walked down the hallway towards the living room in socked feet and with a wicked grin headed towards were he saw Steve. Quiet and barely bothering to lift up his feet and shuffled forwards to build up an electric charge until...

~_SNAP!~_

Steve jumped at the sudden shock and Percy fell to the ground laughing when he turned around to glare at him. The look upon his face was priceless and at this point Percy would laugh at anything if it would make him forget the pictures of Nico and Piper.

Steve gave a reluctant smile at Percy's over the top reaction and angled his head towards where the others were sitting on the couch's as if preparing for a movie or show to start. "Care to join us?" Steve asked hopefully. "We have popcorn."

Percy shrugged as he stood up. "Sure." He said as he fallowed him over._ 'I've got nothing better to do anyways._ He thought as he took a seat on the floor.

"Aw man!" Clint moaned over by Percy's left. "My popcorn's burnt." He stood and headed towards the kitchen to throw it out but Percy spoke up. "Toss it here. Better not to let food go to waste." Natasha looked towards him in surprise.

"You like burnt popcorn?" She asked in disbelief. Percy shrugged and took out a completely blackened piece without so much as a grimace as he put it in his mouth.

"I've had worse." He ignored all the horrified looks he received and just continued to munch away.

"Oh Percy." Tony spoke up as the previews for the movie began appearing. " I was looking up Greek gods yesterday. Cause, ya know. You were coming." Percy looked at him guardedly with a piece of popcorn halfway to his mouth. Unaware Ton rambled on. "And, like, I read about this one chick. What was her name?" Percy's heart plummeted to his toes.

"Something like, Gai? Gea? Geae?" Tony said. "Anyways, I heard about her being mother earth and everything and that got me wondering. If her bodies the earth, does that mean we're stepping on her whenever we go outside? Like lice?" Tony cackled as everyone minus Percy threw popcorn at him.

"Boo!" They called.

Percy dropped the popcorn. It tasted like ash now anyways. Silently and with a stunned look around him he stumbled off towards his room with everyone's eyes burning into the back of his head.

"Was it something I said?" Tony whispered.

* * *

**Friends: I thought this would have more action  
Sister: This is boring  
Parents: Such pornography! Take it off!  
**

**Me: Shut up. Only my readers can judge.**

**Seriously though, R&R!~ Bubbles  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I really do apologize for the slow update. My computer crashed and I didn't have the chapter saved so I had to start over, but then I went to see How to train your Dragon 2 and then it was super late (it was awesome though)**

**YoBro: Thank you, and yeah...I had to kill _someone_**

**Glossete: Thanks!**

**Hagan son of Nike: I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know**

**HpPjGg: ****_Someone_**** had to die that was close to Percy**

**OnlyABookworm: Yes Ma'am/Sir!**

**Hi: Hello! And yeah, this chapter will be mainly about the pills and stuff**

* * *

Percy's dreams were black and when he awoke he couldn't remember anything about them. Not that that was a problem mind you. Percy pushed himself up and he swung his legs around to stand. He grabbed the jeans he had worn yesterday and thrown on the floor before heading out the door without even bothering to put on a shirt.

The rooms were still dark and the only light was the golden sunbeams that streamed through the window as the sun rose. Percy put his hands out to keep from bumping into anything that was hidden from sight by shadows. When he reached the kitchen he immediately turned on the lights and blinked the black spots from his eyes.

Percy walked through the kitchen to find the requisite ingredients for cereal and he didn't bother to shut the cupboard doors quietly and instead slammed them hard to create as loud a bang as possible. He wanted the other Avengers to wake up even if he had to go in and drag them from their beds. It wasn't really _that _early. And his cupboard banging did have some affect. When he had found what he needed after what felt like an hour of searching and was sitting down to start eating his wheat thins Tony and Natasha came in. Natasha looked well groomed and her hair hung about her shoulders. She gracefully and quickly started making some toast.

Tony looked exactly the apposite from her however with his messy hair and sleep tousled clothes that it reminded him of Connor Stoll. Percy chewed on his food thoughtfully and watched as Natasha slid into the seat across from him. The hair on his nape prickled. "Percy..." She said slowly and she folded her hands in front of her as she leaned back in her seat to look at him. "I'd like to talk about what happened yesterday."

Percy's mind whirled. _I don't _think _I broke anything important yesterday..._ Percy eyed her warily and swallowed his food. He put the spoon back in the bowl so softly that it hardly made a sound.

"Tony would like to apologize for offending you yesterday." Natasha said. Tony spewed his drink over where he had been leaning on the counter in surprise.

"I don't even know what I did!" He exclaimed. "All I did was mention-" A glob of fruitloops flew and splashed him in the face. Tony spluttered and wiped the sticky rings off and looked in Percy's direction. Percy's eyes were narrowed and cold, his shoulders straight and his body stiff.

"No need to apologize." He said slowly and his gaze traveled from Tony to Natasha with an eerie calm. " I think I should apologize, Tony wouldn't have said that if he knew how uh...sensitive I am about that topic." He finished the sentence looking and sounding more like his old self and his shoulders loosened and his body toned down the stiff muscles.

"Natasha opened her mouth to argue. "But-" She started with an iron gaze.

Percy smiled. "It's fine, really." And when she continued to object Percy slammed his fist down. "It's fine!" He yelled as his temper surged and Natasha and Tony both lept back in surprise. "I said it was fine." Percy said in a steely voice. "Now _drop_ the subject." Natasha nodded mutely and averted her gaze when Percy got up to dump his half finished bowl of cereal in the garbage. Tony scrambled out of his way as well as if sensing the anger that still lingered.

Percy used one hand to put his bowl in the sink and with the other he felt in his pocket for the container, if only to be reassured that they were there in case his temper sparked a fuse for something he didn't want.

_He couldn't find them._

In panic Percy felt around all his pockets and tried to think around the rising swell of panic that suddenly burst at him. When his hands found nothing he fell to the floor and felt around thought no neon orange stood out to his eyes. His eyes darted around and his breath came in short frantic breaths until strong hands clasped onto his biceps and pulled him up. Around him the Avengers stared at him in worry.

"Percy." Came the voice of the person that held him in the iron grip and Percy looked vainly at Steve for a few minuets before attempting to pull away so he could continue looking. "Percy," Steve said again in a calmer voice. "Percy calm down. It's alright."

"No it's not!" Percy wailed. "I lost them! I lost them and I can't - I can't..." He trailed off in a sob. He _needed _those pills. They were the only things that kept his flashbacks at bay. They were the barriers between insanity.

Steve loosened his grip a tiny bit on Percy's arms and Percy flinched at the sudden feel of the blood surging towards the veins again as the circulation restarted. "Come on Percy." He said."Lets get you to your room."

Percy numbly fallowed as the Avengers swarmed around him muttering condolences and promises that everything would be all aright though they fell on deaf ears. When the reached Percy's room Steve released his grip and Percy sank to his knee's besides the bed. His head rested on the edge and he stared at the wall though his eyes saw nothing.

Everything was open to him now. The memories, the pain and longing. Percy flinched and the Avengers jumped. But one look at him made them all sit down around him in the quiet room, staring at him and waiting for him to say something.

Eventually Bruce broke the silence. "What did you lose?" He asked softly.

Percy let out a bark of laughter and his shoulders shook. "I lost the pills. I lost them and if I can't find them then I'm going to lose everything else to." He smiled. "Perfect. Just _perfect._" Clint shook his head sadly at Percy's state of mind. Natasha warily slid towards him and hesitated only a second before putting a hand on Percy's shoulder. At first he stiffened but then relaxed at the comforting touch.

"Why do you need the pills?" Tony asked. Percy shivered again.

"They keep the flashbacks away." He whispered and everyone looked at each other with varying expressions.

"Why? The flashbacks are just memories. They can't harm you." Natasha said in bewilderment. Percy whipped his head around and Natasha recoiled at his gaze.

"Would you want to remember being possessed by a goddess?" He snapped. "Would _any _of you, want to remember _killing your friend_!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

_Percy..._

"Stop!" Percy yelled and the Avengers backed up.

"Friend Percy, we said nothing." Thor said slowly but Percy wasn't listening.

_Percy, please..._

Percy cried out, grabbing his head as he curled into a ball on the floor. His vision blurred. The Avengers cries mixed with those in his head. They shouted his name but the voices drowned them out.

_At last little hero...I have you now..._

* * *

**Thoughts anyone? I hope that answered your questions.**

**~Adios  
Bubbles**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!** **Bubbles here with a new chapter!**

**Hi: Uh, well, try putting an 'and' in there... haha. Yeah...**

**GreenHorn22: here it is!**

**Hagan Son of Nike: XD**

* * *

_The inky blackness of the tunnel seemed to stretch on forever with not a speck of light to mark the beginning or the end. The only light was the faint glow of celestial bronze and imperial gold weapons that hundreds of demigods carried as they marched forward relentlessly into what could only become a slaughter. They knew the risks, the knew that not all of them would be able to make it out, but they came forward anyways and for that Percy's heart warmed.  
_

_ He himself knew the horrors of war and though he wasn't exactly itching to get back in he knew that negotiations were not possible. But he wouldn't have minded if the tunnel had no end and they were all trapped to stare and walk in darkness forever. Anything would be welcomed if only they would survive. But all good things must come to an end, and even creepy black tunnels of stone and dirt were good right now._

_ Eventually Percy blinked and the light at the end appeared, tiny, but the white was hard to miss among the black. Percy stopped and turned to face the legions of demigods. "Demigods!" He shouted. " You know what we face, and we what you must do! But remember, you are heroes! Greeks, Romans, together for the first time in history and combined we can save the world!" The cheers that fallowed were ear shattering and they echoed off the walls even when the last person had silenced._

_ All around them the air shimmered as one after the other the gods in mixes of both Greek and Romans began to appear. Percy watched with a triumphant smile. Everything was going to be fine. "Percy." Called a voice and Percy turned to see his father walking towards him. He came up to him and clasped him on the shoulder. "Percy." He repeated. " No matter what happens today, I'm forever proud of you." Percy smiled weakly._

_ "That sounds like something someone would say in a book before they die." He said slowly. And his father laughed._

_ "I think we both know that neither of us can die at this point."_

_ Percy shrugged but dropped the subject. He turned to face the army. "Come on!" He yelled and they all cheered as they surged forwards into the light._

_ Percy froze suddenly in the entrance of the tunnel as he gazed around the gigantic cavern filled with thousands of monsters and now filled with demigods as they surged past him into the fight with war cries. And almost immediately his eyes fell on the woman made of dirt floated towards him with her eyes now open and Percy couldn't help but shiver._

_ "Geae." He said vehemently._

_" Yes...young demigod. I have seen you. You are most impressive in a fight. That is why I have chosen you."_

_ Percy frowned. "_Chosen _for what?" He said slowly. But he didn't hear her reply. He doubled over as pain like nothing he had ever felt before suddenly racked his body. He fell to the ground with his body racked with pain and his mouth with a silent scream._

Why do you fight me?

_Geae's voice wasn't outside his head anymore. It was in his head, ringing in his mind. _Get out!_ He screamed._

I cannot. I need you demigod. And you will help me.

_Percy whimpered. He tried to open his eyes, to stand up, but he couldn't control himself. It was like he was sitting in a chair with his arms and legs strapped to the arm rests and legs. He stared out through his mind but it was like looking through a movie screen. He struggled to get out of the chair. It was like being a prisoner in his own mind, doomed to watch as Geae controlled his hands, his body._

_ Percy rocked back in forth in the chair and tried in vain to get loose. "Geae!" He screamed. "Geae stop this and give me back my body!"_

I am afraid I cannot. There is someone I need to eliminate.

_ The movie screen eyes moved then as he watched his arm pick up Riptide from where it had fallen. Crowded by monsters who were under her control, Piper was waving her dagger. Her mouth moved quickly and Percy noted she was using her charmspeak and using the monsters she had under her control to attack the other monsters who were quickly dropping around them. _

_Percy's legs moved forwards, slowly at first as Percy fought for control but quicker as Percy weakened and fatigue caused him to sag against his mental chair and watch._

_ "Get going Percy!" Piper yelled as she noticed Percy out the corner of her eye. "I've got this under control!" Percy's head shook.  
_

_ "I am afraid that I'm not going anywhere." Geae said. Except, her voice came from Percy's mouth and Piper's eyes widened and the monsters around her stumbled in there steps as her control wavered._

_ Geae leaped forwards suddenly and Piper rose up her arm and with her dagger blocked the blade. She stumbled back. "Percy! Please stop!" Percy could feel Piper using her charmspeak but Geae seemed unaffected as she swung at Piper again and again, never giving her the chance to defend herself until one wild swing sliced at Pipers mid section and she doubled over as blood ran down her body like a waterfall to create puddles of the red liquid on the cavern floor. _

_ Piper fell to her knee's and looked up at Percy with tears in her eyes. "Percy..." She began as Geae raised Rptide. "Percy, please stop..." Tears streamed down her cheeks but she seemed to give up and bowed her head, as if accepting her fate and the blade sliced downwards..down and down and down while Percy screamed in vain and tried to regain control-_

Percy suddenly jerked upwards and his breath came in ragged gasps. Both tears and sweat mingled as it ran down his face and matted his hair to his head and ran down his back in rivulets. He looked around and nearly fell off the bed were someone had been kind enough to put him during his flash backs after seeing his father sitting by his bed.

"Percy," His father spoke up and reached across the bed to grasp his shoulder. "Everything is fine." He said softly. Percy looked at his father and he began sobbing again, his shoulders heaving and fresh hot tears streamed don his face. His father smiled gently and pulled him into a hug. "Sh.. Percy, all is fine." Percy shook his head. "I-I."

His father silenced him. "All is fine." He said and for Percy, his hug was the most comforting one he had given.

* * *

**Gawd that took FOREVER to finish. Ah well, le'me know your thoughts and if it met the standards and stuff.**

**~ I luv ya'll!  
Bubbles**


	6. Chapter 6

**My gosh guys, I'm so sorry for not getting this up sooner, and if it's shorter than usual and any faults that happen along the way. I've just been busy trying to finish all the school stuff up and everything for finals so please bare with me!**

**Kale: Oops, I'll fix it when I can**

**Glossette: Your reaction has both surprised me and pleased me because people have never said they've thought that for any of my writing before.**

**Hi: Enjoy your vacation and I'll try and get as much up as possible for you to enjoy when you get back! (And i'm keeping in mind the whole 'other persons point of view' thing)**

**HpPjGg: I know what you mean...**

* * *

After two days of noise the silence was eerie to Tony's ears. He could still remember Percy crying out when anyone touched him or whimpering names or other things as if the images had been engraved in his mind. He let out a shiver as he flipped through the channels on the T.V while not really paying attention. His mind continued to wander to Percy and curiosity burned at him. He had ordered Jarvis to monitor Percy's room and Tony had spent hours poring over the videos as he tried to unscramble the incomprehensible words that came from the young teen as he tossed and turned.

He hadn't been the only one affected. The other Avengers were still shaken up. Natasha had helped Tony try and help Percy as best they could (they finally decided the only thing they could do was put him in bed and monitor him) Bruce worked on trying to come up with a substitute pill. Thor had gone back to Aasgard to see if they knew anything that could help and Steve had watched over Percy until his father had come.

Tony swore Steve had learned something from Percy's fitful mutterings but Steve refused to speak except to tell Tony that he needed to trust in Percy to tell them all they needed to know when he was ready and the time was right. Tony snorted. That hadn't at all eased his wondering and had only made them worse. Tony just wasn't a patient man.

He jerked his head up in surprise at the sound of a door opening and two pairs of feet coming into the room. He wasn't the only one to notice as Steve and Clint poked there heads over the counter in the kitchen to look while melted chocolate dripped from a mixer in Clint's hand. Natasha looked through the glass doors from the balcony and Thor was somewhere.

Despite Tony knowing that the people were probably Percy and his father he still did a double take when he got a good look at Percy. His hair was even messier than usual with his skin pale and bags under his eyes. His father had his arms over his son's shoulders and it would have looked like he was just saying 'this here is my son' but his eyes were protective as he scoured the room and Percy seemed to be leaning on his father for support.

Truth be told, even though his heart gave a wrench, Tony had originally just thought that Percy had been a drug addict at first. (Hey, what was he _ supposed _ to think after that stunt in the car with the pills?) And the kids mood swings sure hadn't helped. He was like a puzzle, halfway put together but with half the other pieces missing. And Tony was determined to find the rest.

He forced himself to smile and waved over at the two. "Hi Percy!" He said cheerily but even to him his voice sounded wary and unsure. He mentally scolded himself after a flash of pain went through Percy's eyes. Even after all that had happened to him, the kid still cared enough to worry if he had scared them. _Them_ the _adults _who should have been more worried about scaring _him._ It was sad really, how this role in life seemed to have changed in the span of three days.

"Hey kid." He tried again and he sounded better this time and was happily rewarded with a flashing grin from Percy. "You hungry?" He asked and waved towards the kitchen. "I think Clint and Steve are making a cake." He pretended to narrow his eyes. "And I better not find any part of it on my floor." Clint yelped in fake fear as he looked down to find the melted chocolate dripping to make a mess on the ground and down his shirt and disappeared around the corner.

"Interesting thing kid." Tony said nonchalantly as he turned and faced the T.V. "Did you know Thor like piper on his cake?" Too late he realized he had worded that wrong and quickly backtracked as the air chilled." I mean pepper! Pepper!" He winced at the broken look that filled Percy and he cringed even more as he attempted to hide it.

Tony didn't know much about this Piper girl, all he knew was that he was one of the friends Percy had said he killed and that Percy had screamed her name for two hours on the second day of his flash back fit. Tony watched tensely as Percy's father, Posidean, He remembered, gripped his son's shoulder.

But Percy shook his head and took a deep breath. "It's fine." He said the proceeded to cough and clear his voice when it cracked. "It's fine." He repeated. "I can think about it now. I won't go into another flash back." Posidean nodded and gave Percy an encouraging look but turned to glare at Tony as they walked towards the kitchen and the air sparked with the force of that one look.

Tony just mouthed 'sorry' and turned to focus back on the channels with a shiver. He thought he had been doing pretty good up till that mistake. And the god wasn't helping. He looked towards the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. Still, he was more concerned about Percy. What had happened to make him this way?

* * *

_ I know, it wasn't my best but I did what I could. I have to go do homework now so bye!_

_Bubbles_


	7. Chapter 7

**IM SOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYY! IM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! I'D TELL A BUNCH OF EXCUSE BUT I OWE YOU LIKE, FIVE MILLION CHAPTEEERRRRSSSS!  
**

**HpPjGg: Yeah...**

**Guest: Heheh...yeah... ^~^**

**RowennaOlympian: Yeah, my spell check checks it like, 'perfume' and stuff so...**

**Hi: It's nice to see your still reading! And yeah, I didn't really know what I was doing for chapter six so I kinda winged it partially...nice to see ya'll like'd it!**

**Glossette: Hehe **

**Town of Thorns: Oh...  
**

**sweetchick621: I'm trying... ;'( I'm trying**

* * *

Percy dangled his feet in the cold water of the pool and squinted hard at the book before him. He didn't know why he was even attempting to read. The other avengers splashed around in the pool but he decided to stay on the sidelines. Bruce Banner swam over to him and looked at the page number. "You've been reading for twenty minuets." He said slowly. "How come your still on page one?" He asked.

"Dyslexia." Percy said as he leaned back and put the book on a chair." All, or at least most, demigods have dyslexia. Our minds are hardwired to read Greek. And we have ADHD which helps us with out battle reflex's." Percy explained."It's a pain for school, but it's a little matter when it saves your life." Bruce nodded as his mind sorted through the information and made connections so as to better understand.

"Makes sense." He said.

"What makes sense?" Said Tony as he dove into the pool and swam over. Th other avengers reluctantly paused their game of Marco Polo and joined them on the edge. Bruce told them that Percy and he had been talking about some of the perks and downsides of being a demigod.

"Oh! I have a question!" Tony exclaimed. "Do you have special powers?" He said with an excited gleam in his eye.

Percy nodded and brushed some over long black hair out of his face. " Most children of the big three have powers similar to those of there parents, along with other demigods though sometimes they're less noticeable then others." He held out his hands with the palms facing upwards. The adults looked at each other as nothing happened for a while. Percy could feel the familiar tug in his stomach. Water began to draw from the pool.

Two long tendrils floated towards Percy and Natasha floundered out of the way as the seemingly magical water floated towards her. When the chlorine filled water reached Percy the lengths of water began to swim in continues circles above each palm. The others stared at him in undisguised awe. "Wow." Clint said."Do some more!"

Hours passed as Percy entertained them with water tricks that eventually grew more and more elaborate. Soon he collapsed into the water of the shallow end and floated on his back as fatigue tugged as his arms. The Avengers had originally retreated to the edge of the pool so as to give his water show some space, now swam forward reluctantly at his emotionless form while he floated on his back.

Percy looked at them from the corner of his eyes though he was somewhat blinded by the bright sun that shone over head and turned the pool into a reflective sheet of brightness.

After regaining some strength into his exhausted limbs Percy stood and shook out his hair.

"Can we ask you some more questions?" Steve asked, kindly not wanting to intrude. Percy nodded though he didn't say anything. He hadn't spoken much after the battle with Gaea as he had often preferred to be alone with his thoughts. It was hard to get out of the habit and remind himself that he couldn't be like that anymore.

"Whats this about a camp? Camp-Halfblood?" Natasha asked.

Percy began to explain to them then, about being a demigod. He answered the questions they fired at him and his answers always seemed to satisfy though they never seemed to stop wondering about something else in a demigods life.

"Could you tell us about your life as a demigod?" Bruce asked Percy after a brief break that Percy took to gladly guzzle some water. All the talking had made his throat parched. He placed the water bottle on the side of the pool and wiped the edge of his mouth while looking at the other grownups.

He was defensive. This was his life they were wondering about now. Personal actions that had happened, secrets that even they- mortals chosen by the gods to know of the world of Olympus - should never know. But he told them anyways.

He began with his first encounter of a monster. As he continued to go along with first coming to camp half-blood and losing his mom, his audience let out quiet comments to the other as the cold air blew over the water and created ripples where the beings swam.

As Percy told his story he began to feel like he had felt during those occurrences. The pain of losing Annabeth when getting Bianca and Nico burned his heart with flames. His agony as he held the weight of the sky again touched his shoulders. He began slipping in and out of his memories. Not in flashbacks, just slipping in and out, between past and present.

The faces of the onlookers quickly changed as the news of his life reached there ears and sensitive hearts. They felt as he felt, and wept silently at the thought that years of his life had been nothing but pain and misery, yet he struggled through it. They however knew that it had eventually become too much and that was how he came into their custody.

Finally Percy reached a moment of great indecision. Should he tell them about Piper? How he had been too weak to fight against the powers that bound him helpless? He shuddered. Even though Gaea had been an almighty being who's powers far surpassed his own the thought of him becoming an audience to his own bodies actions angered him still.

He took a deep breath however, and rattled on with his tale. Hand gestures joined the words and soon the water swirled as Percy's anxiety grew. The looks on the Avengers faces were horrified. Not by Percy's actions, but by the injustice done to him and how his suffering continued to climb when it should have peeked long ago, when he was twelve.

As Percy began to reach the part where Piper took her final breaths his voice dwindled into silence and the Avengers leaned closer to hear his final words.

"And that's it." Percy said. He licked his cracked lips. Raising a hand he took some of the pool water and removed the chlorine and other chemicals from it into a separate ball so he had one ball of clean water floating in his palm. He drank the water gratefully as silence enveloped the group until only the sound of the traffic below and the birds and aircraft's above could be heard among the gentle sloshing of the water against the concrete pools sides.

Percy watched the Avengers carefully as he downed the last of the water and focused his attention fully on them. "I'm sorry." Bruce said, the first one to speak. "It must have been awful..." Unable to put his feelings into words he paused. Percy turned his head to the side when he couldn't think of something to say. His cheeks felt warm at telling them everything like that and their stares didn't help.

"You sounded really kick butt." Tony cracked and they all roared with laughter. It wasn't really funny but tensions had been rising the entire story and nerves had been stretched thin. " I knew you had wicked powers, I mean, the water works proved that. But _still_." He grinned and everyone else smiled with him. It looked like he was dying to ask a million more questions but was polity restraining himself, which must have been a first.

Percy looked up at the sky and gasped inwardly. They had spent the whole day talking. The sky was streaked with orange and red and yellow as the blazing sun set on the horizon. Some of the rays seemed to catch the spray of the pool water and as Percy watched a misty oblong shape, like a mirror, took form. The center swirled as a face came into view.

The Avengers gasped in awe. After hearing Percy's life story they had thought they couldn't get any more surprised but the sudden appearance of an 'Iris message' as Percy said, soon changed that.

"Annabeth!" Percy said with a smile as the face came into focus. The blond on the other side of the connection grinned and waved.

"Seaweed-brain! You won't believe what's happening!" She said with her voice brimming with excitement. She was literally bouncing in her seat! "Percy, it's death, you can't imagine this but he's-"

"Annabeth!" A female voice interrupted off screen and Percy's heart began thumping a thousand time's faster in his chest.

"No..." He said in slow wonder.

"Where do you want these blueprints?" The voice continued and Annabeth's grin widened at Percy's reaction. She leaned back in her chair and shouted.

" Put them wherever you feel comfortable Piper!"

* * *

** I know I know XD 'How dare you leave us on a cliffhanger after abandoning us for so long!?'**

** Well, gimme a break! I promise I'll add chapters later. Also, just for a heads up, this will probably be only 20 chapters long, or less**

** Adios!~Bubbles**


	8. Chapter 8

** So, I did say that I wouldn't stoop to excuses, but I feel that this is more of an explanation. You see, the WiFi at my house has gone bogus and my parents refuse to fix it sense they're electronics are not affected by this at all. Psh, I'm thinking sabotage might change their minds. No? Too much? Fine...**

**Glossette ~ Your right, it IS good progress. Too bad I- Oops! Almost spilled! ;)**

** Hi ~ Is it wrong that I refresh the page 30 times every second after posting an update to see if you and the other regulars have reviewed? XD Yep! Anyways, the answer to Death letting Piper through shall be answered soon. I think...**

** AjSummer ~ Updating! :D**

** Guest ~ Thanks!**

** Protagonist Of Life ~ What's so funny?**

** Guest ~ * laughs ***

* * *

"No." Tony crossed his arms over his chest. He stood in the doorway to Percy's room and had refused to move for the last twenty minuets. "I absolutely am _not _letting you go back. It's out of the question." Percy straightened from were he had been busy packing his things.

"I'm not asking your permission to go Dad." He said as he faced him. "But this is important, at least to me, I have to go back." Sea green eyes stared defiantly into dark brown ones as neither was going to back down and let the other pass. The other Avengers glanced uneasily between the two apposing forces.

"I, for one, find that this is an important task that must be dealt with at once." Said Thor loudly. "Let the child pass."

The other Avengers shifted. "I think that this is Ridiculous Tony." Steve said exasperated. "The kid's friend just came back from the dead. He's going to want to see her. Who are we to stop him?"

"He's right." Natasha spoke up. "Come on Tony, why are you suddenly so protective?"

Tony didn't answer her question. He understood that the others gave out good and sound reasons but he could still remember seeing Percy, only less than a day ago, lying in bed crying and oblivious to the world around him as he suffered for two days straight. He felt that seeing this Piper girl might not help, he didn't want Percy to be hurt like that. Not again. Not ever.

" You can't go." Tony said again. "The gods themselves placed you under our care. As one of your technically legal guardians I say no."

Percy rolled his eyes at Tony's attempt at acting like a responsible parent. He couldn't even keep himself from getting into trouble. "Look," He began. "I didn't say that you guys were gonna stay here and now your lips while I went off and did Zues knows what." Clint opened his mouth to object. "No, you all know that's what you were going to do so there's now point in denying it." Clint shut his mouth.

"What I'm saying is, you guys can come with me. Yes, your my guardians which means you kinda need to know were I am, and I am giving you permission to come with me." He looked up at the ceiling and shouted. "Does that sound good?" He yelled and thunder rumbled outside. Percy shrugged. "That could have been a yes or a no. I'm taking it as a yes." And his slipped sideways past Tony and headed down the hallway towards the elevator.

~(._.)~

Percy looked out the window at the passing scenery as the car traveled down the dirt road. His leg bounced up and down and his hand tapped a nervous rhythm at the same time. Tony narrowed his eyes. The kid looked like he had been hyped up on caffeine and then shoved in an empty room with no way of getting rid of that energy surge. He shrugged to himself and turned to look at what Percy was watching. Every thing looked the same to him. Tree's, bushes, dirt, tree's, bushes, dirt. He was going to _die_ from boredom.

Percy must have seen something change in the bland scenery for his leg bouncing and finger tapping stopped. "Stop!" He said and nearly bolted out the car before it had come to a complete stop. Tony let out a yell as Percy ran up the hill and joined the rest of the Avengers in fallowing him. "Damn it!" He yelled, "Percy, you could have gotten yourself hurt!"

The kid didn't seem to hear as he continued on past the pine tree that rested atop the hill like a crown with a strange golden reptile around the trunk and a curly golden sheep skin glittering among the branches. But for some reason the other's couldn't get past it. Tony nearly broke his nose running straight into a strange clear shield. The others soon stopped and blinked in bewilderment. Percy groaned and turned around. "I, Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Give you, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, and Thor OdinSon, permission to cross into camp Half-Blood!"

He yelled the last part as he soon began running before he had even finished talking. Tony groaned and raced after him. "Percy!" Bruce shouted. "Unless you want an unbeatable green giant who does _not _wear vegetable clothing, in your camp, stop running!" Percy groaned but stopped. Bruce nearly keeled over as he fought to catch his breath and slow down his pulse.

"Guys?" Steve said from where he stood. "Come look at this." Curiously the others fallowed him and Tony sucked in his breath as awe filled him.

It was like a picture from a fantasy book. A crystalline lake stood in the middle of the picture, ripples and black dots spreading and moving across the surface showed were children swam. A house to the left stood like a blue guardian as it watched the inhabitants. A marble pavilion stood proud. Overhead a _Pegasus _flew by with two smaller ones fallowing it. Campers cheered as they caught sight of Percy and quickly flew towards a large group of cabins in the Greek form for the letter Omega.

Percy was already speed walking down the hill and the others quickly caught up with the black haired, stubborn mule of a teenage demi-god.

Tony felt like his head was going to fall off thanks to all the whipping around it did as he and the others tried to get a look at everything. "It's beautiful." Natasha said.

"It's my home." Percy whispered. They passed several groups of kids who all looked at Percy, several of whom blushed and giggled. They actually passed two girls, one missing an arm, and one with a round scar on both sides of her neck. and Percy looked away. The girls took one look at him and hurried off.

"Percy..?" Steve began but Percy only glared at him.

Everyone was quiet after that.

A while after everyone's legs had reached the numb point (though god, godly offspring, super solider and assassins looked fine) they reached the ring of cabins. Though Tony had thought he could finally catch his breath, nooooo, he just _had _to see the golden cabin that blinded his eyes. Nooo, he _had _to see the black cabin with super awesome torches with green fire at the front. He felt he would just _die _if he had anymore surprises today.

Percy led them to a seemingly plain cabin that was colored silver/gray with an owl at the top and Greek pillars by the door with steps leading up it. Percy just barged in. It was empty anyways except for a girl in the back who whirled around. It was the girl that had kissed Percy, That much Tony could remember based off of her curly blond hair and the way she lunged at him to wrap her arms around him before kissing him. Yep, definitely her.

"Annabeth, this is the Avengers." Percy said after the two broke away." They've... actually been helpful."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He said before shaking Annabeths hand. "Tony Stark, it's nice to finally meet the girl we've all heard so much about."

Percy impatiently waited as everyone shook hands and introduced themselves personally. Annabeth looked like she had just been introduced to royalty. "Annabeth..." Percy whined.

Annabeth laughed and took his hand in hers. "Calm down. your gonna break something again. Jason's already bringing her over."

Percy looked at her worriedly. "Does she know?" He asked and Annabeths smile faltered. But it was too late. The shadow of two people blocked the door and Percy turned uneasily and the Avengers fallowed.

A boy with short sandy blond hair and a scar on his upper lip stood in the door way with his arms slung over a girls shoulder. She was beautiful, with long dark hair that was strangely partly chopped off. A robin feather adorned it nicely. A linen bandage was wrapped around her had warm eyes that were now cold as stone. "_You_." She practically hissed. "How _dare _you show your face!" She screamed and lunged at Percy. The boy (Jason, Tony assumed) Grabbed her and held her back.

"I'm sorry Piper!" Percy cried. "If you would just let me explain-"

"No!' She screamed. "Who do you think you are to show up here after you kill me? After you kill Nico!" Percy froze and the others looked at him wondering why he didn't try to say something. "You betrayed us! You betrayed your friends! You shouldn't be here! You should be back in Tarterus dead!"

But nobody was listening. Because while she had been screaming Percy had gone pale and fallen to his knee's. The six super heroes reached towards him. The world seemed to go in slow motion and as soon as Tony touched Percy, the world went black.

* * *

**Okay guys, just to let you know we are a few chapters from the end here. I just wanted to tell you I already have a few stories planned out to make after this, but I need to know what you would like to read!**

**Another Percy Jackson and Avengers crossover (not sequel)**

**An Avengers story**

**A Percy Jackson Story**

** Let me know!  
****~Bubbles**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi ~ Yep.** **Sorry about the mistakes, the library only allows us thirty minuets to be on the computer, and only two chances a day to get on the computer. I had to cram.** **Though, to be honest, I was only there to see my Boyfriend but he couldn't make it so I thought I should get you guys an update.**

**Glossette~ It gets better! And this chapter is in her POV so we can see how things change.**

**Saphira Nograd ~ Again, sorry about the typos. I'll try and go back to fix things but I just don't usually have the time.**

**Protagonist Of Life ~ Aren't we all?**

**Guest ~ Psh. *fist bumps* Awesome.**

**frejane ~ You make very good points**

**moe ~ Thank you, I actually had an original purpose for her, but i ditched it. Yep. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill you with depressing chapters. :)**

**Divergent girl tris ~ Hehehe.**

** So I hope this is up to standard, and that you all enjoy. I really cant wait for that 49 to become half of a hundred! Whoot whoot!**

* * *

_For Piper, it was almost like being dead again. The blackness stretched on for miles yet she could still see the other people that floated with her like they had been bathed in silver glowing paint. The Avengers looked panic while she was strangely calm. Or maybe she was just so used to strange things happening, she couldn't be surprised as easily anymore. Though, after Jason had been shocked and had let her go, she hadn't expected to black out as soon as she reached Percy. Speaking of Percy, were was he?_

_She looked around but couldn't see him. A sandy haired man with the aurora of an archer like an Apollo demigod seemed to have the same idea as her and called out, "Percy!" Only to have it echo off into the darkness eerily. But it did have some affect as Percy did kind of appear. A white ghost like version of him appeared in the middle of the group of seven and they all blinked in surprise._

_"Where are we?" A black haired man with strange facial hair demanded instantly._

_"I'm not sure." Percy said in reply. "I think that when you guys touched me, you entered my conscious as it went into a state of mind that allows it to function while producing a flashback."_

He sounds like Annabeth_. Piper thought grudgingly. "Like Hazel and Leo." She spoke up and Percy's head snapped around. His expression was guarded and her's likewise but he nodded in agreement._

_"I think with all these different minds, the flashback is trying to adjust to fit you all in." He continued. "So now might be a good time to warn you this might get dirty. And I can answer any questions."_

_Immediately the black haired man spoke again. "Where in the flashback are we starting?"_

_Percy looked at Piper out of the corner of his eye as he answered and she glared daggers at him. "Probably...right after I killed Piper." Piper snarled. He didn't even try to hide that he was a murderer. Was he proud of the awful things he had done? Rage churned in her stomach and she felt like she wanted to hurl._

_"When this is done," She spat. "I will rip you apart." _

_"Okay." Percy said softly. He didn't even try to protest he was innocent. Satisfaction battled her sadness. She didn't want to kill Percy, but anger demanded that she get revenge for all those who had died by his hand that day. She blinked in surprise as she realized the area around them was changing._

_Color began to fade in from the dark and Percy began fading. "I guess we're starting." Percy sighed as he finally faded from sight. The flashbacks setting finally finished up and Piper looked around. They were near where Percy had been at the time this had started. She could even see his tall and lean form to her left. He was facing away from a body with demigod blood splattered on his sword and self. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as she realized the decapitated form was herself._

_She turned her head to the side and blinked in surprise as she realized that everything was frozen. No one was moving. She shivered and looked down only to shriek like a little girl when she realized she had no body. It was like she was just floating eyeballs. Ew..._

_Then the world started moving again and the sound of battle crashed against her ears like thunder. Percy's body started moving and she was pulled along to watch. She saw silvery mist fallowing him and she wondered if it was the mortals Percy had brought into camp. She turned and focused on Percy. He was chopping and hacking his way through the crowd. Two demigod girls around the age of thirteen got in his way to stop him after realizing the Percy was actually a threat. But they probably hadn't been training long enough to fight him. One girl with blond hair made a mistake and Percy quickly took the chance to slice of her sword arm. Blood burst from the wound as her scream bounced off the cavern walls to join the others._

_Her friend saw her fall and quickly forgot about Percy as she shouted something and held her friend to her chest. He took no time in grabbing a fallen spear and shoving in through the other girls throat. He drew it out, the parts that had gone through her neck red and dripping. He threw it away in disgust and left the girls to bleed to death._

_Piper's eyes stung and she would have cried if she could. In her head she heard retching sounds and guessed that the mortals were finally seeing the cruel person that Percy was. The traitor and back stabber he had pretended not to be was finally revealed. And yet she was not happy about that._

_" I can't believe she made him do that." Piper started as the voice of the black haired man entered her head. "If that bitch were still alive I'd strangle her." Piper grew confused as he continued to talk. Someone had made Percy do that? She snorted. She didn't believe that. Percy wasn't easy to control._

_"Tony," A voice chastised. "Language."_

_"But look at that!" Tony said. "It's no wonder Percy freaked out after he lost the pills, who would want to remember that?!_

_"What are you talking about?" Piper snapped as Percy continued on his merry way with the silvery mist fallowing. Tony was quiet before answering quickly._

_"Percywaspossessedbyaprimordialgoddessandshe'smakinghimkillhisfriends." Piper took a second to finally understand the things he said and her heart stopped._

_"No way." She said. "Gaea possessed Percy? I don't believe that." But she secretly did. It made sense, in a way. A primordial being did have a lot of power, and it would be easy to possess anyone with that power. A tiny seed of doubt grew in the pit of were her stomach should have been. Was she wrong? Had Percy truly been sorry when he had killed her? She flinched as she remembered how she had reacted when she had seen him at the cabin. She would apologize the first chance she got._

_But for now she would have to focus. It looked like Percy was about to kill again._

_Nico came into view. The shadows seemed thicker around him as he fought a Hellhound. It's blood red eyes gleamed and saliva dripped from it's jaws. It howled in pain as a skeleton Nico had raised form the dead stabbed it in the tail before getting crushed under paw. It was distracted long enough however as Nico stabbed in through the neck with his black obsidian sword._

_He looked awful though. His skin was still sickly pale from being trapped in a jar and surviving on only pomegranate seeds to sustain him, that, and fighting and being filled with the feeling of spirits being snuffed out around him must have been taxing. Yet he still bravely continued to plow through the rows of enemies. He just didn't know that his friend was temporarily one._

_Blind to Percy sneaking up behind him his sight returned just in time to stop the bronze blade of Riptide from slicing him in half. Nico's eyes widened and Piper could tell it wasn't just because of Percy attacking him._

_Piper could finally see Percy's face and she did a double take as she looked at it. His face was as empty of emotion as a rock. And his eyes...once a beautiful sea green, they were now a dark green. There were not whites of the eyes, no pupils, just entire green. She heard someone give a sharp intake of breath and she could understand that it wasn't because he was covered in blood._

_And then the fighting started. Gods, she had never seen to demigods of the big three really fight before and to be truthfully honest, it scared her out of her mind. They used their powers with all the strength and will and determination they had. But the scales were leaning on Percy's side and it just wasn't fair, though several times Gaea seemed to be moving in slow motion. _

Percy must be fighting her_. Piper thought._

_It had little affect though as Nico grew more and more unable to rise the dead or parry the onslaught of strikes that came his way. He managed to get in a good blow however. When Percy was just about to deal the finishing touch Nico swiped his sword across his gut. It probably wasn't a very deep wound, nor extremely fatal, but it showed that Nico was not that easily beat._

_Piper turned her head away as Percy swung the blood covered blade. She didn't see her friend die, but she heard the celestial bronze cutting through blood, and bone, and sinew. And it was a sound that would haunt her forever._

_ And then she heard another sound, screams, the screams of a boy in pain. She turned and gasped. Percy was on his knee's, head in his hands and his eyes closed. He seemed to be warring with himself. Yellow light seemed to surround him as he fought for internal control. His cries grew louder and Piper was prepared to see him explode, but before he did, before any of them had time to react, the world again faded to black._

~(._.)~

Piper awoke with a start and sat up so fast that the room around her swayed and black spots danced before her eyes. She looked down and saw that she had her hand in a death grip around Percy's arm and snatched it back in panic. He groaned and opened his - thankfully- sea green eyes. Piper let out a sob as around her the Avengers woke with mutterings and sighs.

"I'm sorry." She spluttered as she threw his arms around his neck. "I'm so so sorry!"

* * *

**I am, like, so tired. Anyways, enjoy, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
**

**~Bubbles**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh guys! Thank you thank you thank you! I can't believe I passed 50 reviews! I can't thank you guys enough! **

**Glossette ~ Yay!**

**Hi ~ Yeah, Nico...**

**Protagonist of Life ~ Psh, can't kill my favorite character!**

**Guest ~ Aw! Thanks!**

**Thealphamale ~ You ain't seen nothing yet XD**

** 'Kay guys, here ya go! I apologize in advance if it doesn't have as much action)**

* * *

"Percy, I don't think I can do this." Annabeth grunted.

"Yes you can! Just push!" He yelled.

Together the pushed against the scroll they were trying to jam into the cluttered bookshelf and both collapsed onto the floor as the scroll slipped neatly into place like it had not been refusing to get in there peacefully for the past hour.

Percy grunted and got to his feet. "Are you _sure _you don't want to get another book shelf?" He asked. "Or at least make a cabin for the Athena members to work in so they don't have to cram everything in here?" He spread his arms to show that when he said 'here' he meant the entire cabin. Annabeth got to her feet with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Actually," She said. "That might not be a bad idea seaweed brain." She smiled at him and he relaxed into a comfortable smile as well. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the door.

"Well, you can tell everyone at dinner that I had an idea that didn't blow up the world then." Annabeth laughed as they walked. A few weeks ago, Percy had had an idea in the Hephaestus cabin that if he mixed two chemicals together they would make Greek fire. Didn't work. Nearly blew everyone up though and he had therefore been banned from the chemicals. Leo had said a drop more, and he could have blown up the camp.

Percy didn't really go to that cabin anymore.

As the couple walked towards the dining pavilion they grew into a peaceful silence that was only broken by the murmur of voices that came their way as they grew closer to dinner.

They reluctantly parted ways since campers couldn't sit at another cabins table. Percy headed over towards the other table and perked up at the sight of his sister and brother. Well, brother_s. _Percy gave the new boy at his table a wary look as he sat down. "New kid." June whispered in his ear. "Came the day after you left. Got claimed the next morning." Percy nodded and gave the kid a friendly wave and smile.

"Percy." He said and stuck his hand out for the kid to shake.

"Camden." The kid said shyly and shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you Percy."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Eh, I guess you would have. Just treat me like a brother, alright?" He said and Camden nodded eagerly, his green eyes lit with eager light.

Percy faced forward as Chiron stood and stomped his hooves on the stone floor. The campers grew quiet though there was some shuffling from Tony.

He and the other visiting mortals had been allowed to stay as long as they needed to help with Percy. They were now sitting at the head table looking as uncomfortable as ever.

Percy shook his head slowly in amusement.

"Everyone," Chiron began. "As you all know, the Avengers - the mortal heroes of New York - have come with Percy into camp. Now, despite this not having happened in hundreds of years," Some camper muttered to their friends as he spoke so he made his voice louder until they quieted down. " We have agreed to let them stay for the evening game of capture the flag."

Cheers erupted from the crowd and not all of them were friendly. "No!" Yelled a kid from the Ares table. "No way, they'll get killed!" Percy looked at the kid dubiously. When had the Ares cabin _not _wanted bloodshed?

Chiron again pounded his hoof against the ground and spoke out in a voice that rang with authority. "Silence! The decision has been made. However," He continued as the kids grumblings again grew louder. " They will not be on Percy's team." Some kids began to perk up with that. "And the one known as Tony Stark cannot use his suit." Tony slumped in his chair.

"Why would I use my suit anyways?" He whispered angrily to Bruce who just shrugged.

" Thor Odinson And Bruce Banner will not be playing at all. They have decided to merely watch." The children seemed to be satisfied with that and they resumed the quiet dinner. Food and drinks had appeared in they're plates as they had argued and the all stood to serve a portion to the gods. Percy led his cabin over and dumped in a pile of grapes, a biscuit and half of his mashed potatoes.

"For Poseidon." He whispered. "Thanks dad." He returned to his seat and looked at the six adults at the table. They were watching in surprise as the kids burned some of their food though Thor looked like it was the most normal thing in the world and even got up to do it as well which was rather odd.

And then they all dug in, the laughter and music and voices filled the black oblivion that was the world outside the dining pavilion and made the fire and torches seem to glow brighter and reach higher. It seemed like only a few seconds before everyone was done and leaning back contentedly before the game.

Percy got up and signaled his sister and brothers to fallow him. Kids were leaving in slow trickles, some only to prepare for the fight to come. Others were probably going to head to their cabins and fall asleep. Percy shook his head. Go figure. The Morpheus cabin never showed up at all.

Percy and his siblings headed towards the armory where they started to get ready.

"Um, Percy?" Camden said from the other side. "I uh, I don't know how to do this." Percy looked up and walked over. Camden was holding a chest plate and other bits of armor that was tangled horribly from his attempts at doing it on his own. Swallowing his laughter and only letting escape a smile, Percy helped him get ready.

"It's alright." He assured him as he showed Camden how to properly put on his chest plate. "It's a little tricky, but you'll quickly learn how to do this." He smiled at him and Camden smiled a little unsurely back.

Percy stood and dusted off the knee's of his jeans and placed his helmet over his head. "Ready?" He asked and his siblings nodded. Tyler wasn't there however and Percy had a moment of worry before remembering he didn't like fighting and was probably sleeping. His worry faded and he hurried out of the armory to get with his team.

The blue plumes were clumped together and easily stood out against the dark. He looked around to see who was there. Hermes, Demeter, Tyche, Morpheus, and on and on. He was a little disappointed that the Athena cabin wasn't here. The Hermes cabin was in charge this time and Percy leaned in to better hear what was being said.

No sooner than Connor Stoll had opened his mouth the forest was bathed in a bright light and the force of an explosion threw everyone to the ground.

Percy got to his feet and stumbled like a drunken monkey. Soon the world stopped spinning and he looked around. Abut two thirds of the campers had been either thrown unconscious or had disappeared into the tree's after having been blown there. The remaining ones however where in good shape and looked around with wide eyes.

"Everyone alright?" Percy demanded.

"Everything fine Percy!" Travis called. "The explosion was too far away to do any real harm to us, the only problem is that everyone either asleep or missing."

Percy nodded at the assessment and quickly thought. The game hadn't started so that meant the other team being the ones to make and detonate the bomb was out of the question. The only thing he could think of was that a god had done it or a monster that was sometimes hidden in the forest.

Percy blinked in surprise however when he realized that everyone was bathed in an orange glow. He looked around and quickly noticed the problem. A fire, raging far over the tree tops, was in the middle of the forest. He was about to order everyone to run when he realized, it wasn't moving.

Everyone was quiet before Percy spoke up again.

" Hermes, Morpheus and Demeter cabins fallow me. Everyone else stay behind and get the injured to camp. Find the ones who are missing." He took out Riptide as he spoke and as soon as his last order had been given he dove into the tree's.

He could hear the others coming after him as he ran but he didn't look back to see who had come and who had not. Even by demigod standards, this was very bad, and very, _very _unusual.

It didn't take the small group long to reach the roaring fire and Percy skidded to a halt as he neared the edge of a clearing where the fire burned. He shielded his eyes as the dancing flames grew brighter. Despite the fire however there was no smoke.

" Percy!" He turned his head and saw Annabeth and other kids heading towards them. He quickly grabbed her arm and studied her over to see if she was hurt. Other than being covered in dirt, she was fine.

"Gods Percy, do you know whats going on?" Annabeth asked.

_This is bad._ Percy thought. _If Annabeth is asking _me _if I know whats going on, then this is very bad._

"I'm not sure. " He admitted. "But we'll get to the bottom of this." Annabeth didn't say anything.

She was looking behind him, eyes wide, mouth open in shock. Quickly he turned around only to stare in surprise as his vision was filled with the dark hulking mass of godly flesh.

It's back was to them so he couldn't see what it was doing but Percy nearly vomited right then and there as he watched it move. It was dark red like it bad been badly burned and ragged wounds cut deep into it's flesh bleed puss and other disgusting liquids besides blood. Slowly the fifteen foot creature turned. It's face was literally empty of any human characteristics. The nose was gone, it's eyes were deep hallow black sockets. It had no lips and Percy could clearly see the jagged fangs dripping with blood.

It stared at Percy for a minuet and he tilted his head to the side. The horrible monstrous creature looked familiar. And then it hit him. He knew who it was. Or at least, who it had been. The once beautiful features were gone now and he didn't know how or why. But only one thought filled his head. He had rescued this god, he had set him free in the land of ice a snow.

"Thanatos?" He whispered.

* * *

**yeah... didn't like this chapter. At all. But I hope you guys enjoyed. R&R!  
~ Bubbles**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I'm back with another update and some big news. I'M GETTING MARRIED!I'm joking, i'm joking, I swear to Zues I'm only messing with you. But seriously, I have some news. I started another story which you can see. But don't worry, I wont lag behind this! I**** have decided, from Saturdays to Tuesdays I will work on the Percy Jackson & The Avengers crossover and on Wednesdays to Fridays I will work on that one.**  


****** Now, on to the reviews and then we'll start.**

**Glossette ~ Hehehe... :)**

**Mikeo ~ Sorry, that you had to wait :(**

**TheGateWayTo11 ~ Yeah.**

**Hi ~ I'm not sure. I think theirs something wrong with me TuT**

**TheBlackWerewolf282 ~ Updating!**

**Tubble ~ Wow, thanks! I know I make mistakes and I swear, I will fix them when I get the chance!**

**IAimToBeOdd ~ Psh. He's a not a poor anything.**

**Guest ~ That's great to hear! :)**

**Guest~ Sure thing!**

**Protagonist of Life ~ Apparently not.**

* * *

Percy gripped the branch as hard as he could, he could feel the bark against his cheek, scraping at the skin and probably bruising it. He gripped it tighter as the tree shuddered and leaves fell from it's branches. Thanatos raced around the clearing, howling like a demon with blood curdling shrieks that made Percy want to claw at his ears.

Down below Percy he could see Leo, a kid covered with flames, running around the horrid death god yelling wildly before making a dramatic u turn and running at him before leaping and grabbing onto the red ugly skin. Percy winced as Thanatos reared and started bucking on all fours in his attempt to get Leo off who was now holding on for dear life. His flames fluttered weakly as they tried to spread to Thanatos's godly flesh but they simply turned to smoke and sputtered out.

"How can we get rid off it?" Percy muttered to himself. Then an idea hit him. Literally, a pine cone fell on his head and seemed to knock something into him. "The Nemean Lion!' Percy shouted, forcing himself to be heard over the cries of Thanatos. "Hit him in the mouth, that's his only weak point!" At least, he hoped it was.

"Sorry Percy," Leo shouted. "It's not Halloween yet, nice Annabeth impression though!" Leo practically screamed his reply. And then he really did scream as he lost his grip and began to plummet to the ground. But a streak of red and gold grabbed him just in time and Percy let out a sigh of relief as he saw his cousin and friend being safely carried away by none other than Iron Man.

"Someone call a hero?" He heard Tony say and he rolled his eyes. Tony and his large ego. Carefully unwrapping his arms from arund the branch and wincing at the stiffness that came from holding on so tight, he slid down the trunk of the tree carefully. After his feet touched solid earth he carefully headed over towards Annabeth who's blond head could be seen across the clearing, eyeing the roaring fire and ugly god carefully.

"Any ideas?" Percy asked as he sidled in next to her, just in time to see Tony fire repeatedly at the god before getting swatted at and only barely managing to dodge in time. Annabeth shook her head, her gray eyes nearly showing panic.

"No god, not even a titan or primordial, has the power to remain undamaged like that. Something must have truly gone wrong to keep him in this state."

Percy cracked a crooked smile. "What, couldn't he have gotten a plane ticket and gone to Florida or something?" Annabeth glared at him and he quickly backtracked. "Sorry, sorry." He said hurriedly." What were you saying?" Annabeth rolled her eyes before watching the fight again.

"I think your right, the only way that we could get rid of him is if we hit him in the mouth." She eyed the beast again. "Only question is, how do we get close enough?"

She didn't need to worry about that at all for no sooner had she stopped speaking a giant crash could be heard. And a giant green man wearing purple pants bounded into the clearing and crashed right into the ugly death god and smashed him into the tree's. Percy winced. "I think Thanatos is having a really bad day." He said sympathetically.

"Who cares?" Annabeth yelled. "Move!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the bush they had been crowding behind just in time to save Percy from getting squashed by the red, blood and pus oozing gut that belong to Thanatos. Percy made a face and gagged.

The pair quickly retreated to the somewhat safe fringe of tree's and continued to watch as Iron Man and The Hulk began pounding the god, who's cries only became louder and even more terrifying. Taking a stupid chance, Percy ran into the clearing and began waving his arms. "Tony!' He yelled. "Tony!" Eventually the egotistical billionaire noticed the demigod and flew over.

"Yeah?" He said hurriedly.

"Try and aim for his mouth," Percy said quickly. "It's his only weak point. I think." Percy could have sworn Tony was looking at him dubiously but he couldn't have been able to tell because of the mask. He only nodded and flew off. Percy could see him buzzing by the Hulks ear, probably telling him the plan, as Percy headed back to Annabeth.

~ (._.)~

Tony ever so carefully managed to lure the giant red thing perfectly into the trap. He nearly felt like patting himself on the back for doing it so nicely. He had managed to get the ugly thing mad enough to open his mouth and roar again at him, giving him a perfect view of white, sharp and bloody teeth, and a torn tongue barely hanging on. Tony promised himself he could retch later.

As the monster opened it's mouth the Hulk suddenly body slammed him. grabbed it's upper and lower jaw, and kept it's mouth open. The thing clawed vainly at the Hulks massive green arms but had no affect on him as he simply stretched it's maw wider and wider, the red skin stretching. Yeah, Tony was definitely going to vomit.

He took no time however, in getting as close as he could to that disgusting mouth. "JARVIS, focus as much energy into one single blast." He cammanded.

_Very well sir._ Came JARVIS's reply. E_nough power will be ready in 10-9-8_

Tony could quickly see it wasn't going to matter anymore's anyway. The beast had stopped clawing at The Hulk and had instead made a sudden movement to lash out into the tree's. It's fist quickly came back, gripping someone. A girl with short brown hair was shouting and screaming in panic as she vainly tried to get loose. Below her, a girl with blond hair and one arm called up to her friend, screaming her name.

"JARVIS!" Tony yelled in panic.

_5-4-3_

But it was too late. With one final head splitting roar the thing dissolved in a flash of light. The area seemed strangely dark for the fire that had burned there was also gone.

"JARVIS, belay that action." Tony said dully as he lowered himself to the ground. The Hulk was gone, probably headed some wheres to de-Hulk in peace. Slowly the mechanical man headed towards the blond haired girl with one arm, who had Annabeth holding onto her and Percy standing behind the two, black quiet rage on his face.

~(._.)~

Percy watched as Annabeth cradled the sobbing girl in her arms, whispering sweet and gentle nothings to calm her down yet she sobbed on. He looked up as Tony walked over. "Sorry." He said. "I wasn't quick enough." Percy was about to speak when the girl interrupted him.

"It's not your fault." She said dully, her voice soft and broken.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth said as she drew back to look at her.

The girl closed her eyes as she continued. "Thanatos would have taken her anyway, me as well if he could."

"Why?" Percy demanded.

"He said he would have to do this." She said. "He might have had to do this, if he let us go. But he thought, if he kept one person, one strong enough, one who radiated the power and strength of a hundred souls, he wouldn't see."

Percy knelt in front of the girl, his expression fierce. She looked at him now with wide open eyes. "Who?" He said. "Who?"

"Nico Di Angelo." She whispered. "The son of Hades."

* * *

**Hope you guys don't' hate me too much for that. Thanato's, by the way, his screams sound like that of an Endermen. Look it up ya'll. :)**

**~Bubbles**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, This isn't a chapter. This is an alert. I'm not sure if you've noticed (you probably have) But I didn't update a chapter. And the problem is, I won't be able to update a chapter _for a long time _due to a heltic schedule that appeared. I'll be able to write, but I won't be able to do it often so updating is kind of out of the question.  
**

** Now, To actually get to the point. I'M HOLDING A COMPETITION!**

** I was thinking that if anyone was interested, they could help me write the story. And I'll be frank, I'd really appreciate your help, if your willing to and want to.**

**Now your probably thinking 'What?' Well, all you have to do -If your interested of course- is write a short story either about this story or any other topic in particular. **

**You can send it to me through PM, through the reviews, or you can send it to me on the special g-mail I did just for this occasion!**

**Interested? Then send in your entry! You can do so at,**

**bubbleinkpops **

** Please don't send angry reviews about me being lazy, or me just making excuses, I am _trying _to juggle this, and other real life things at the same time. I'm trying to be loyal to you guys, my family, and my future, and I'm just asking for a little help.  
**

**Sorry if this wasn't' what you expected.  
**

**~Bubbles.**

**P.S**

**( This story got over one hundred followers and it now has 64 favorites. A special thanks to all of you who made that happen :D )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow. Just, wow. Thank you everyone for the continued love and support I got, despite not updating for..what? A month? I shudder to think of it so let's perish the thought. I just..just...**

**Anyways, this story is way behind so I'll try and catch up over the weekend though don't hold your breath. I'm still extremely busy. Also, I'll try to make my chapters longer but they'll probably only be about 3,000-4,000 words longer.**

**Protagonist Of Life~ *sigh* my life has no color.**

**SpainSoccerGirl~ Mayyybe. Mayyyybe not.**

**Mikeo~ I read your review, too. Much. Honest. Also, thank you very much for understanding. :3**

**IAimToBeOdd~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**AncientTide~ And a special thanks to you! Now for your questions.**

**1) It's June, and yes. I know.  
2) R&R means read and review.  
3) My computer does not allow Microsoft word, okay? And the library doesn't have it either. *sigh*  
4) I have no clue.**

* * *

It was dark. Too dark. The only thing Percy could tell was there was water for it lapped at his body. He sighed in contentment. The water refreshed him and rejuvenated him making him feel peaceful and calm. It also felt sticky. And hot. His eyes flashed open as he sat up, his legs sank until the water-no. The blood, reached his chest. It pushed against him. It was constricting him and depriving him of air. The red liquid splashed into his face as the calm surface turned violent.

Percy gagged as it slid down his throat leaving hot trails burning his throat. It was painful. He felt like he was on fire. He tried to swim away, either way. Any where's that would rid him of the pain. But it was nothing when the screaming started. It was his mom, crying from no where's. She screamed his name and sobbed for help with her voice echoing into the darkness. Another voice joined in. He had no time to recognize it before more joined in, creating a screen of sound. His ears throbbed, his chest was tight and his heart pounded as he struggled to remain above the surface.

The blood clung to him and weighed him down. His arms felt like they weighed one hundred tons. Exhaustion crept over him. He slowly sank, the blood covering the son of Poseidon. But it wasn't much better. Under here, under the waves of blood he finally learned where the red had come from. The bodies, all the bodies littered the bloody ocean ground. Torn, shredded, decapitated, maimed. Their blood seeped from the wounds to create the walls that constrained him.

And the screams. The screams. They were wordless howls that tore at him, that threatened to shred him apart. Pipers however, and Nico's, the stood out most prominent and it was then he realized what the bodies really were. The bodies of the innocents he had killed. There to forever haunt him in his own personal Hell. But he could nothing but stare with wide frozen eyes as his sight dimmed and block spots danced before him. He was chocking. He struggled to claw his way to the surface but only succeeded in pushing himself down.

If possible, the screams grew louder until one voice sounded above the rest.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth shook Percy's shoulders frantically as she screamed his name. His body tossed and turned as he struggled through whatever horrors his dreamscape held.

_Please. _She thought as tears threatened to overflow. _Someone stop this. Someone help. _Why would the gods do this to him?_  
_

At long last Percy's body gave one last toss before his sea green eyes flared open as he sat up. He grabbed Annabeths arms and held them tight. His eyes darted across her features as he slowly drank in the fact that she was here. She was safe. His grip loosened and Annabeth slowly withdrew her arms.

His arms fell to hang limp at his sides as his head dropped to stare down. His shoulders shook and it was with a start that she realized he was crying.

She swallowed the ball of clay in her throat and moved closer to him. She her arms around him to hug him close. He accepted the gesture and held her to him.

Tears once more blurred Annabeth's vision. She had only seen Percy cry a few times in all the years she'd known him.

The first, when he had been freed from Gaea's mind prison. Those had been tears of relief.

The second was when he saw the blood that covered his hands and Riptide. He had seen Nico on the ground by his feet then, and those had turned from tears of relief to tears of anger and pain.

The third time was when he had realized what he had done. A quick count had showed that despite Percy being unaware at the time he had killed one hundred and seventy-three Greek and Roman demi-gods.

And now he was crying and shaking in her arms. She let out a shaky breath when his sobs began to subside and held him at arms length. His eyes were red in the light from the bedside lamp. His cheeks glistened from where tears had made it's way down his face. "Percy, do you want to go to the big house? See if Chiron has anything?" Percy shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Annabeth looked at him dubiously.

"Percy, Chiron might have something so that you can at least get a full night of sleep." Percy averted his gaze and looked at the far wall. Annabeth stood up. "Come on." She said. His eyes quickly darted back to her as she grabbed his shoulders and hauled him to his feet.

"Annabeth, really, I'm-"

"If you say fine I will throw you in the Are's cabin." Annabeth snapped as she opened the cabin door and led him outside into the cool and crisp late night air. She led him past the rows of cabins and towards the big house were a few lights shone in the windows.

Beside her Percy occasionally stumbled as she pulled him along. His nightmare was apparently still bothering him. and his eyes were glazed and distant. She gently pushed him up the steps and knocked on the door frantically. Shuffling crashing and curses were heard from the inside. The door was opened to reveal a grumpy looking Tony.

_I had forgotten the Avengers were staying here for the night._ She thought to herself. "Tony, move please." She said to him." I need to get Percy inside. Tony eyed her for a moment and then directed his gaze to Percy who was still looking at the door frame with the same glazed and empty look.

He stood aside and fallowed them in. They headed through the rooms until they reached the living room. The floors were littered with blankets and pillows and mattress's. The Avengers all slowly began to wake up at there own respectful times.

Natasha awoke from where she laid on the couch. Rubbing her eyes she moved her legs and her blankets so that Percy could sit on the couch. Annabeth pushed him down onto the cushions and he leaned back, his head tilted to the side and he continued to stare at nothing. "Where's Chiron?" Annabeth asked as she looked at the adults.

"I am here. What is the problem?" The centaur moved into the room in his wheelchair, his horse body too tall to fit into the packed room.

"Percy had some kind of nightmare and now he's like this." She waved her hand to indicate the dazed Percy. Steve and Tony quickly cleared a path for the man to move closer. He looked at Percy who's glaze eyed look was quickly disappearing.

"I am sure I can find someone in the Hestia cabin to give him a dreamless sleep. Annabeth, would you go find someone?" Annabeth looked at him in surprise."At this hour?" But then her eyes rested on Percy and she quickly nodded and stood only to find he had grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"No." He said to them forcefully. By now the entire room was awake and looking at him including a confused Annabeth.

"Find Piper, and that girl who lost her friend last capture the flag." He said to her. She looked at him confused. "What dos this have to do with anything Percy?" She asked. His grip tightened and his eyes hardened with resolve.

"Please?" He chocked out, his eyes softening to be replaced with a look of desperation. She looked from him to Chiron who looked as confused as she was but nodded his head in consent. Percy's grip on her arm faltered and she slid it from his hands before stepping carefully over Bruce to get to the door.

~(._.)~

**Percy**

Percy hadn't realized how early in the morning it had been until the sun's light reached him from the window and blinded him so all he could see was white. Blinking furiously he shaded his eyed and grabbed the blind, forcefully pulling it down. He began pacing back and forth as he waited impatiently for Annabeth to come back and bring the others with her.

"You coming?" Natasha called to him as she pulled on her jacket. The first of the November chill had crept through the border and since the dining pavilion was an open place the wind would quickly chill them all to the bone.

Percy shook his head and continued pacing only to stumble as a pillow hit him in the head. He caught it before it felt to the ground and looked at her in shock.

"If your not coming then get some sleep. You didn't sleep a wink last night." Percy frowned but she held his gaze with steely eyes and he finally relented. Under her watchful gaze he laid down upon the couch with the pillow under his head and a blanket carelessly thrown over him. Natasha nodded at him -pleased- and then headed towards the door to join the others for breakfast.

No sooner had his head hit the pillow then he had fallen asleep.

Demigods dreams suck. Every single one of them can tell you that and this dream was no exception. Percy stood in a room he quickly recognized as the palace of Hades in the underworld. It was as dark and gloomy as every and the people inside the room were no exception. Hades sat upon his thrown, his hair as oily and black as ever. His robes moved with the faces of the souls damned to suffer eternity as his clothing.

Before him kneeled a man who's skin was as red as blood. His back was to Percy but he recognized him anyways despite the lack of blisters and other disgusting wounds that had littered his skin when he had first attacked the camp.

"I am not pleased Thanatos." Hades growled. "Not at all. When did you get the idea that it would be fine to let all those souls go free?"

Thanatos bowed his head but did not reply.

"What you have done is excusable." Hades snarled. "Already you have failed to get back the souls. Am I correct in saying you don't want them to come to the underworld?" His eyes narrowed as Thanatos continued to say nothing. "Your punishment will continue until those two hundred and eighty-four souls are returned."

He suddenly froze and his gaze drifted towards where Percy stood invisible and unseen.

His hand rose and black flames danced on his fingers. A ball of fire was suddenly shot into his direction and he flinched and held his arms in front of his face even though it was unable to reach him.

Just before the ball hit him he disappeared and sat up with a flash on the couch with his eyes wide and sweat dripping down his forehead. Above him a pair of startled gray eyes.

"Percy?" She said in shock as he sat up and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Are you alright?" Percy nodded mutely and pushed himself off the couch.

"I'm fine." He smiled at her and her features softened. "Here," She said to him and handed him a roll of bread."You weren't there at Breakfast so I thought you'd be hungry." Percy's stomach rumbled at the smell of food and he nodded and took the food from her and took a grateful mouthwatering bite.

Annabeth sat next to him and it was then that he realized that they had company. Piper sat cross legged on the floor and was staring at him with those strange multicolored eyes of hers and next to her was the other girl. He swallowed. "Sorry," He said to her. "I never got your name."

She shrugged. "It's Cathy." He nodded and took another bite. They all stared at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Your the one who called us here, we should be asking you that SeaWeed brain," Annabeth said as she rolled her eyes. He smiled unsurely. "Oh,yeah. Right."

He wiped his hands on his jeans and cleared his throat. "Alright, Piper,Cathy. I need you to tell me anything you can about when Thanatos let you free." Cathy fidgeted uncomfortably and Piper averted her gaze. She coughed into her hand and silence enveloped them.

"He was the one who took us from the battlefield." Cathy said suddenly. "There were hundreds of us and he took us all into this cold place." She shuddered. "We were walking and walking for what seemed like forever and people just kept joining us, appearing out of the shadows." Cathy's eyes grew distant. "He kept leading us into the dark. Eventually people stopped joining us. We came to across three different paths. One was red and burned when you came to close to it." She shuddered.

"He told us to stop. He came into our group and he started picking people." She looked down. "He-he took them and." She swallowed."He threw them into the red tunnel. They tried getting out but..."

Percy leaned forward.

"They started being pulled back and...and then the screaming started."

Annabeth's voice hitched.

"He acted like it was nothing. He started walking again. People kept wanting to go to this one tunnel. It was white, and it smelled and looked perfect. Inviting. But he said no. He kept pulling us towards the black tunnel. We were walking for ever but we never had got hungry or tired."

Piper spoke up to take her turn in talking.

"At some point we came to a door."

Percy opened his mouth to speak but Piper held up a finger. "No, not the doors of death."

"He opened the door for us and told us to walk in. I stayed behind with Nico until everyone else had gone. We were gonna go through together but at the last minuet Thanatos grabbed Nico. I tried to go back but he shut the door."

She looked at them and sighed."And that's when I woke up,alive."

Percy stared at her for a moment and contemplated their words.

"What are you thinking?" Annabeth asked him and he grinned maniacally.

"I think it's time to go rescue a certain demigod."

* * *

***sigh* I didn't' have time to make it as long as I wanted. Over 2,500 words is fine I guess. :( But I hope you guys enjoyed it, R&R, HUGS AND KISSES. Love ya'll!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey yo! I've got another chapter for ya. But I thought that this story was really lacking in humor. So what do I do? I bring in Leo of course! I make no guarantee's that he'll humorous... I'll try muh best though. Also, nearly to 90 reviews guys, and then, one hundred! This story has seriously come so far since I first started and it's truly thanks to you guys. I love ya'll so much.  
**

**LazeBlaze 7 ~ I hope so**

**Hi ~ So nice to hear from you again! And yep, I'll try.**

**Kitten at BB ~ Thank you**

* * *

Tony stared in boredom at the wall of the 'Big House' as the campers so frankly put it. He fiddled with a few scraps that had been given to him after breakfast by some kids.

He and the other Avengers were bored out of there minds. Percy had disappeared with Annabeth and the other two girls right when they were coming back from the pavilion and despite pleading with the weird centaur dude he had stood firm against them exploring without a proper guide to which Tony had snorted. What was so dangerous about a summer camp? Especially one for half god kids. Couldn't there parent's, like, smash any enemies with their fists or something?

Tony snorted again and sat cross legged on the railing on the wrap around porch. The summer sun beat onto his back and soaked into his dark hair. Beads of sweat trickled onto his face. He groaned and Natasha looked over to him. She rolled her eyes and continued standing there still and straight backed.

He sneered at her. It was easier for her to stand the unbearable heat. She wore black or dark clothes all the time no matter the weather or if she was on duty or not. Like right now, she wore dark jeans and a dark plain dark gray gray sweater over her silver gray tank top. How she could survive all that Tony didn't know. He was dying in pants and a tank top.

He reached for his glass of water and took a swig of warm liquid. "Don't drink that!" A voice suddenly yelled and Tony spewed the drink in surprise. Even Natasha looked shocked as she looked over his shoulder. He whirled his head around to see a curly haired Latino boy a few feet from the house with his back to them. He had his hands on his hips and he was staring at a strange metallic machine that was up to the boys knee's in height.

That's puddle water." The boy continued as though chastising the thing. It squeaked and clicked. The boy shook his head. "No, it just _looks _black. It is not actually oil now come on."

Tony watched in surprise as the boy began walking towards them once more and the metallic thing fallowed. As it got closer his eyes widened. It looked like a dragon. A small bronze colored dragon. He slid off his makeshift seat to turn and stand next to Natasha who had quickly disguised her shock with another emotionless mask.

Tony wasn't as good at that.

"Who are you?" He demanded as son as the boy got towards the steps of the house. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the boy, who flashed him a trouble makers signature smile.

He struck a pose, his hands on his hips, his left leg bowed slightly. He forced back the smile and instead put on a fierce expression.

"I, puny mortal, am Supreme Commander Leo of the Argo 2. I am the savior of Juno and veteran of the Giant War." His pose faltered as he moved into a more comfortable position and started to count off his fingers. "Son Hephaestus..." He shrugged. "I have too many titles.

Tony pursed his lips and refused to look at him any way other than mild annoyance, which wasn't hard as the sun still continued to shine down mercilessly on him. He stared at Leo for a few more seconds before recognition dawned on him. "Hey, aren't you the kid who was on fire? The one I rescued from the giant red thing?"

Leo sighed as the little dragon weaved around him. "Is that really how you remember me? As some kid that needed rescuing? Figures." He said bitterly. Then his impish smile returned. "But now you can remember me as the amazing tour guide! Fallow me Mr. Stark sir and creepy lady, I shall thrust wonders upon you the likes of which you have never before seen!" He said to them dramatically.

"Er..." Tony said awkwardly. "There's three other people wandering off somewhere. " Leo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we've already found them and assigned them tour guides. Be happy, I'm the only one who volunteered to give you a tour. I might actually smile during it." He grinned again as though to punctuate his words.

"Now come on, I want to make sure you've seen at least half the camp properly before lunch. Come Festus." He turned on his heal and walked from the steps. The dragon thing hurried after him. Tony shared a quick look with Natasha before stepping out under the blinding hot sun. He groaned and admitted that he would have to jog to reach the Latino child.

He reached him and stared at him in wonder. The kid wasn't even breaking a sweat. "Where are we going?" He demanded. Leo held up his hands and pretended to be frightened.

"Whoa, geeze man. Calm your arc reactor. I'm just taking you to Thalia's pine tree. Gods."

"Who's Festus?" The grown man demanded. Leo grinned another impish grin and his eyes lit up.

"My amazing automaton guard dragon!" He said cheerfully and he gestured to the dragon fallowing close at his side. It eyed Tony with bright ruby eyes. "You should have seen him when he was bigger, but oh well. And being an ancient Greek flying ship doesn't count as large." He said as though almost to himself. He picked up his grin. "Originally he was this huge Dragon found in the woods by Bekendorf but after he died on the Princess Andromeda Festus kinda went rogue. A bit crazy I guess. Until I found him. Fixed him right up!"

"And of course I brought him with me on the quest with Jason and Piper to free Hera. Strange lady there. Almost as scary as you." He said to Natasha who acted as though she hadn't heard anything. Typical.

"Anyway, so he crashed and got ruined. Except his head. That was fine I guess. He became the figurehead of the Argo 2 and after the war against Gaea I made him another body. Now he can use this kind of wireless signal to transfer his conscious to and from both body's." He rubbed his hands together eagerly with a mad glint in his eyes. "I can build anything! Missiles, guns, I could blow up the world!" He cackled madly before catching Tony's eye. "Not that I'd want to." He said in embarrassment. "Oh, and before I forget." He reached into the empty pocket of his tool belt and seemed to rummage around for a few minuets before his face lit up.

"Right." He pulled out a pen and a photo. Peering closely Stark was surprised (not really) to see it was a photo of his suit. "Can I have your autograph?" Leo asked with wide eyes. "Please?"

Not one to disappoint a fan he smiled as well and signed the picture before handing it back with a fancy flourish. Leo fist pumped the air and placed the photo and pen in his pocket. "Yes! Now Travis has to eat toilet paper!"

Tony didn't know how to answer.

"Whats that?" Natasha said from next to him and he jumped into the air in surprise. Damn that womans quiet.

Leo looked a little of put as well but fallowed her gaze.

They stood at the foot of Half-Blood hill. The noon day sun beat at them and cast dramatic shadows against the already picturesque scene. Thalia's tree stood tall and proud at the edge of the border. If Leo squinted carefully enough he could just barely make out the scaly hide of the guard dragon.

"That's Thalia's tree." Leo said. "It actually wasn't here until about seven or eight years ago I think? Might be more. I dunno. Ask Annabeth. Ya know, the wicked scary blond girl friend of Percy's? Anyway, it first came when a group of three demigods and a satyr was coming over the hill. A horde of cyclopes was chasing them. No wonder why, one of the members was a child of Zues. Gave off a really strong smell." He waved his hand in front of his face and wrinkled his noise.

Leo seemed to be getting bored. He reached into his belt and started pulling out random things from the pockets. He was fiddling with them but bravely continued on with the tale. "So the kid of Zues, tells her friends to run. She say's she'll hold 'em off right? And she fights 'em and everything. But she got hurt. Like, really bad. Nobody could do anything. And her dad the great and merciful Zues was just like 'nope!' And turned her into a pine tree."

Tony looked up at the hill and shaded his eyes from the sun. The heat all but forgotten. "Is she still in there?"

"Naw." Leo said as he put what he was fooling around with back in his tool belt. "The tree got sick and the only way to save it was to get the golden fleece. That sheepskin up there on the trunk. Anyway, so they got it and boom! Next day Thalia's lying on the ground all dazed but alive looking barely a day older then when she got turned into 'pine cone face' as Percy so kindly puts it. You can now find her occupying the position of extremely dangerous immortal lieutenant of Artemis. Don't try and make a move on her though. You'll end up as a target full of arrows."

Tony shuddered as he pictured Leo's words in his head but quickly chased it away. He, the amazing Tony Stark and brave hero and member of the Avengers, scared of a little girl? The thought was hilarious to him and he chuckled.

"Right, moving on."

Tony fallowed Leo and Natasha away from the historical pine tree (the title made him laugh) and towards the main area of camp. As they drew closer he noticed something he hadn't seen before.

A very large statue stood tall and white. It glowed and Tony wondered if it was made of marble just like it looked or if it was another magical metal he'd never heard of. He wouldn't put it past the Greeks.

He focused in on the statue and stepped closer. It towered above him. A raised pedestal on which frozen figures stood. Immediately he recognized one of the figures as Percy. He was smiling and shaking the hand of another boy whom he recognized as Jason the blond haired boy from the Piper incident.

Behind Percy Annabeth, Leo, and Piper formed a group of stern looking warriors clad all in armor. Behind Jason stood a tall muscular Chinese boy next to a curly haired girl. They too wore serious expressions and wore armor. Between Jason and Percy a Peacock spread it's tail.

All in all it was a very interesting statue.

"I see you've found the United." Leo said to him. Tony stared at him in puzzlement. "It symbolizes the end of the war." Leo said. "You know, against Gaea and all that. It shows the uniting of the two camps both Greek and Roman brought together to face a common enemy for the first time in a thousand years. All thanks to Hera of course. Or Juno. Take your pic. That's what the peacock represents." He leaned forwards till his nose was less than an inch from the statue of him.

" I don't think the statue of me is very flattering." He struck a pose with his cheeks blown out and his lips puckered. Tony couldn't help but smile at the teens antics."See? Much better."

A pair of kids walked by him and waved. "Mi amigo Leo!" They both called at the same time with extremely fake accents. Leo rolled his eyes. "Travis, Connor."

The twins pretended to sweep off imaginary caps and bowed simultaneously. They stood and turned to Leo. "Percy said for us to tell you that she says she wants you too be on time for lunch." Travis said with a wink. Slowly realization dawned on Leo's face as he processed the words that still held a hidden meaning to Tony.

He scrambled away from the statue and looked to be about close to running towards the pavilion. "Wiat!" Tony said and grabbed his arm. "What're they talking about?"

"Long story." Leo replied as he cast a longing look towards where the pavilion gleamed.

"I have time." The conch horn blew at his words to signal the beginning of lunch and Leo grinned.

"No you don't!" He shouted as he slipped through Tony's grasp and raced away.

* * *

** I had to shorten it :( Don't worry though. We'll get some more Leo action! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyyyyyyy**

**We've reached over 90 reviews guys! Woohoo! That's awesome! If we reach 100 by noon on Sunday I'll do something special. How does that sound?Like, maybe, one chapter every day for the rest of the week, till like, next Sunday? Sound good? M'kay.  
**

**Kitten at BB ~ Mhm**

**Darthgranola ~ I know right?**

**Protagonist of Life ~ Mayyybeeee**

**Hi ~ I'm so glad you liked it. I didn't know how to do Leo so I basically just made him do random, funny, stupid things ya know?**

* * *

Percy ran a hand through his unruly mop of hair and studied his reflection in the mirror. He sighed. No matter what he did his hair refused to cooperate and fix itself into anything that resembled neatness. He pulled at his collar and wondered if there was anything else he could do to get ready for his date with Annabeth.

"Your really wearing that?" Came the voice from the bunk across the room. He looked up at watched as June swung her leg over the edge of the top bed bunk and slid down. She walked over to join him by the mirror and her mismatched eyes raked over him to study his chosen attire. He shifted his weight awkwardly and tried to ignore the burning sensation of embarrassment.

She shook her head. "Like, no. You are not wearing that." She pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips as she though. 'Your like, going somewhere formal right?" She asked. He nodded mutely and she grinned menacingly and rubbed her hands together in a way you thought only an evil villain could. "Right. Lets get started."

_How did I get stuck in this? _Percy couldn't help but wonder as he watched June go through his clothes and wrinkling her nose at his apparently poor choice of fashion.

_Oh right..._

~(._.)~

_ Percy stared balefully at his empty plate. Hist stomach rumbled in complaint from the lack of delicious food he was dying to just inhale. After a full day of training kids how to sword fight he had burned off his meager breakfast of a single roll and could feel the aching cavern that was his gut. Or maybe he was just being dramatic. But really, who could blame him? He was a growing kid who needs good food._

_ But it was all worth the wait. He watched as Calypso's eyes picked through the crowd of kids in search of that one Latino boy who had captured her heart like no other could. He ducked his head down as her gaze swept near his table. Camden looked at him from the corner of his eyes, but turned back to his talk with June._

_Once again denying detection the black haired boy sighed with relief and straightened up. There, he could see him. He was pelting towards the pavilion as though a pack of Hellhounds was at his heels. Percy couldn't tell from the distance but it looked like his hair was smoking._

_Percy leaned forward in anticipation. The chatter grew quiet. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation until finally -_

_CALYPSO!_

_The boys yell jerked the beautiful girls attention. A smile as bright as the sun adorned her lips. She pushed back her seat and flew out to meet him. They embraced to which an firm 'awww' resonated from the Aphrodite cabin. A quick glance confirmed that the group of kids were indeed not being sarcastic. Some were even wiping their eyes with there napkins._

_So predictable._

_He turned his attention back to the couple but his mind was swept blank with only one thought in his minds as soon as his plate was filled._

_Food.  
_

_He got to his feet as usual and led his cabin to the sacrificial flame for burning. He scraped a bunch of peas and carrots into the flames but saved a few bits of each. He knew his mom would find out somehow if he burned it all. He had a sneaking suspicion his dad was telling her but didn't dwell on it._

_He carried his plate back to his table and was about to dig in when a sharp bong rattled the floor. Everyone clenched there ears at the sound until it had faded. Everyone turned to look to see that Leo had indeed banged a small gong he had pulled from his tool belt. How it had made such a loud sound was beyond Percy and to be honest he didn't want to know anyway._

_Leo grinned cheerfully once he had everyone's full attention._

_"Everyone!" He called happily._

_"Before you dig into your meal I would like to just say..." He dug both hands into his tool belt once more and held up two objects high in the air. "Travis Stoll I warned you!" The objects were a photo though Percy couldn't tell what was up with that and a roll of toilet paper and Percy had no idea what the heck was up with that either. He was clueless and the feeling was all too familiar to be comforting._

_Travis groaned from over at the Hermes table. I heard laughter and stood on my seat to get a better look from the crowd of heads. Leo sauntered over to Travis and snatched his dish make. "Mansiour," He said as he clicked his tongue. I saw Calypso roll her eyes but continue to watch intently. A quick sweep revealed that everyone, even the Avengers, were watching to see what was going on._

_"This es not good for you. I insizt dat you eat zis more appatizing roll of toilet paper." Leo spoke with a french accent that made absolutely no sense. Percy watched as Leo ceremoniously dumped the remainder of Travis's food into the fire. He heard Travis whimper pathetically and Percy's own stomach clenched in sympathy.  
_

_Everyone was silent as they watched Travis's hand reach towards the roll. The tips of his fingers trembled as he tore off the first square and raised it to his lips with a grimace. Percy watched in awe. Let it never be said that a son of Hermes broke a deal._

_Travis swallowed and made a gagging noise. Percy could only imagine the soggy and clumpy roll of white paste sliding thickly down his throat and felt his clench as though about to heave all over his plate._

_He watched in disgusted fascination as Travis ate another. _

_And another._

_And another._

_People began cheering for him as he quickened his pace. His face turned red, tears streamed from the corners of his eyes as he shoved more and more of the bathroom material into his mouth. Beside him he heard June grunt and mutter something under her breath but he ignored her and cheered._

_He watched in awe as Travis clenched his hands around the last bit. He raised it to his lips and made a show of dropping it into his mouth. He chewed. Froze, chewed again. He swallowed._

_Everyone screamed in celebration. Everyone wanted to rush forward and clap Travis on the back. But as Percy watched with suddenly narrowed eyes he saw Travis's adams apple bobbing. His smile slid of his face. Percy turned his head away just as the sound of something wet hit the pavement._

_As Percy stared at his food mournfully aware that he was no longer hungry he couldn't help but look up as Leo and Calypso walked by together. With a start a thought his him. He hadn't realized it at the time but Leo had been the only one of the Seven that didn't have a girlfriend. But now he did. A wild idea filled his mind. An idea that proved the Aphrodite cabin had been using too much perfume again and it's chemicals were destroying the precious few brain cells he had left._

_What if the Seven went on a group date?_

~(._.)~

Percy shook his head as he stared at himself in the mirror. June had worked wonders on him. He wore simple black pants with fancy dress shoes that he hadn't even known he owed. A white shirt with a fancy emblem worked in tiny golden thread adorned his chest pocket. He wore a shiny sea green tie his father had gotten him on his birthday with a black jacket that he was also unaware he had owned let alone packed.

June had even managed to tame his unruly mop of hair a little bit. She pursed her lips and eyed her handiwork once again making Percy feel extremely uncomfortable. He could feel her eyeing his camp Half-Blood necklace were it rested on his tie. He closed a hand around it protectively and glared at her but it was a wasted glance. She just ignored it. She knew that he held it dear to his heart.

"Alright." She said slowly. "That'll have to do." Percy grinned, happy that he could finally go. He gave his sister a hug but she batted him away and shrieked that she did not want a hug from her older brother who was going to be late.

She chased him from the cabin threatening to put an electric eel in his bed again if he didn't get out. Running over to the Athena cabin he looked over his shoulder in time to see June smirk smugly an shut the door. With a quick groan of worry he straightened up and raised his hand to knock.

Before his fist made contact with the door however it swung open to reveal Annabeth in all her butt-kick glory. She had straightened half the top of her hair and curled the bottom half. Golden studs adorned her ears a long with a simple gold necklace. A plain silvery dress that reached her knee's covered her with white Greek styled sandals on her feet.

Percy opened and closed his mouth as he tried to form words. Nope, he could only think how he had wished he'd brought flowers.

Clearing his throat he held out his arm. "I have absolutely no idea what to do so humor me." He managed to croak and Annabeth laughed. Wrapping her arm around his they made there way down the steps and towards Half-Blood hill where the others waited.

They talked about meaningless things on the way.

About Tony pissing of the lake Nerieds.

Steve getting lost in the woods.

Clint getting kidnapped by the Apollo cabin.

All the fun stuff that came from bringing mortal super heroes into the picture.

Percy's steps slowed though as they crested the hill. He tightened his grip on Annabeths hand as he joined the other six on the hill. There was no way he could slouch in his seat and let her eyes pass over him now. The air became chilly and still. Tension crackled. It was as though no one but them was there, just he and Calypso.

But then the unexpected happened. The girl smiled and held out her hand. The effect was immediate. The air warmed, the tension faded and a wind blew. He took her hand and shook it with a smile.

"Nice to see you again Percy."

"Dito."

* * *

**Yeah yeah. Blah blah. Enough with the fluff, sheesh. It's giving me cavities it's so sickeningly sweet. Wait, no it's not. The next chapter will though. **


End file.
